A forgotten friendship
by Rina-chan18
Summary: AU Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until kikyou came along better summary inside and no reviews mean no chappie 22 CHAPPIE 21 NOW UP! rewriting a few chapters
1. a not so forgotten friendship after all

Disclaimers: I dont own Inuyasha or any of its charaters! *stupid look* but neither do you unless you just happen to be Rumiko Takahashi but why would someone that rich be on here anyway? oh and total OOCness! but please enjoy ^-^  
  
~~This is a AU fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san? dont know yet tell me in your reviews!~~  
  
~+~ A Forgotten Friendship: a friendship that was not so forgotten after all ~+~  
  
Sango walked into school rolling her eyes as she heard the usual ranting of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"jerk"  
  
"ugly"  
  
"asshole"  
  
"bitch"  
  
"bastard"  
  
"slut"  
  
but by now shes gotten used to it it's been going on for as long as Sangos known her "they been doing this long?" Miroku ask walking up behind her "yeah all morning" Sango told him just as he groped her ass  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!"  
  
*BAM!!*  
  
everyone was used to that as well "ouch sango dear" he said as he was getting up while rubbing his red cheek "houshi how many times have I told you DONT.TOUCH.MY.ASS.AGAIN!!!!" she yelled at Miroku which only caused people to stair as if they were'nt already from Inuyasha and Kagome   
  
"Inuyasha just get outta my face!!!!" Kagome screamed "how 'bout you get your ugly face outta mine" Inuyasha shot back "UGHHH!!!!!! Inuyasha just leave me alone!!!" she said on the verg of tears "i'll be happy to" Inuyasha said walking away hand in hand with Kikyou  
  
Kagome had just spotted sango and miroku over my the door and soon walked over to them "Gods Sango I hate him" she said as she leand her head on sangos sholder "oh its ok kagome-chan he's nothing but a jerk anyway" sango said useing her free hand to knock Miroku out  
  
"Miroku you're his bestfriend...." she paused for a min before going on she really didnt like useing the word 'bestfriend' because thats the title that Inuyasha always gave her when he was with his friends and kagome done the same with him  
  
but now everything was different because of Kikyou "yes kagome-chan?" Miroku asked "well you're his bestfriend why do you think he hates me now?" the gray eyed girl asked "well im not sure kagome but just give it time im thinking that it has something to do with kikyou you know?" Miroku asked looking her in the eye  
  
yeah he knew better then to grope kagome because he knew that if he did Inuyasha would come after him no matter if he was mad at kagome or not "I guess you're right" Kagome said before giving up and going to class  
  
sango watched Kagome walk away quietly knowing that she better leave her alone you know give her time to fume "hey Miroku what was kagome talking about 'why do you think he hates me now?' what does all that mean?" sango asked "nothing sango kagome will tell you when shes ready lets just say there are some unforgotten memories between them two" Miroku said  
  
'and whats that 'pose to mean?!' sango thought to herself Miroku went to class leaveing a very dumbfounded sango in the hall  
  
~~**~~ Inuyashas prov.~~**~~  
  
what did I just do? me and kagome used to be the best of friends I dont know what could've happend have I really changed that much since I met kikyou? NO! Kikyou is the best thing for me right now kagome just tried to change me this way is much better "Inuyasha whats wrong?" I heard kikyou ask me "uh nothing im fine" I just lied to her the woman that I love   
  
ack did I just say love?! "Inuyasha are you sure?" Kikyou ask "uh yeah fine see?" I put on the fakest smile you've ever seen   
  
"you better not be thinking about her Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled "no kikyou im not thinking about that wench" I said as I kissed her neck  
  
~~**~~ end Inuyashas prov. ~~**~~  
  
Kagome was walking down the hall on her way to math class when she ran into something or should I say someone "Oi wench watch where you going!" Inuyasha yelled "nani?" Kagome was so deep in thought that she didint see Inuyasha right in front of her "I said watch where you're going!" he said once more  
  
"oh gomen Inuyasha gomen" Kagome said ready to walk away when someone grabed her around her waist "NANI!?!?!?" she yelled "shhh kagome-chan dont worry its only me" the person whispered in her ear  
  
"DONT TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled knocking poor Kouga on the ground  
  
he groned in pain as he was standing up "well thats kagome for ya I should know i've known her long enough" Inuyasha said laughing "Inuyasha you stay outta this!" kagome yelled at him  
  
and she walked away "well" Kouga said "thats what you get for turning your back on her you know you were they only person she could trust and now look what you did to her she's heart broken" Kouga said while smirking  
  
Inuyasha look hurt I mean he didnt wanna stop being friends with her he didnt have much of a choice really it was either that or he couldnt go out with kikyou and in this case his choice was his girlfriend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hum....that went well I think but this story came from what happend to me about 2 months ago? yeah it was that long ago and me and my friend have not spoken since then only his girlfriend is my cousion I know family is so mean you cant count on 'em but please R&R if you wanna see my life through kagome and Inuyashas eyes lol and im not putting up a chappie 2 until I get some reviews! so HA! now you gotta review well you dont but please do it anyway *puppy dog eyes*  
  
~rina-chan the great neko hanyou! see ya soon oh and do you think sango and Miroku should get together? *evil grin* 


	2. some unwanted memories

Disclaimers: No people I dont know what you heard but I the great Neko Hanyou Rina-chan does not own Inuyasha but on the other hand neither do you so it makes us even  
  
~~~~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san? dont know yet tell me in your reviews!~~  
  
~But First A word from me to my viewers~  
  
Saria-yes I will continue after all why whould I leave all my reviewers on just one chappie thats just not my style and this is just the begining  
  
frozen rain 1- im glad you like my fic yeah I dunno why i like 'em either trust me this story is interesting this is my life im talking about and i will keep writting its nice to know some people out there like my writting  
  
~!~now on to the story~!~   
  
~+~A Forgotten Friendship:some unwanted memories~+~  
  
Inuyasha just stood in the hallway with a look of hurt on his face was what Koga said really true did he really hurt kagome as much as they say he did i mean he heard all the people talking about them how kagome lost Inuyasha to kikyou but Inuyasha never thought that it was true because him and kagome never had anything sure they've been bestfriends since what the 3rd grade and now all kikyou had to do was flip her hair and Inuyasha came running  
  
koga left leaving Inuyasha with the cold hard truth something he didnt really wanna think about right now because the truth brought back so many unwanted memories some of which he has tried to forget its been 3 months and Inuyasha has tried so hard to forget what he and kagome used to have as friends but now all his hard work has worn off  
  
in more bad ways then good he sat down in the hall lending aganst some old lockers thinking back to the past  
  
~flash back~  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?!" a very frighted kagome yelled she was about 8 years old "ouch kagome it stings but im fine" a 9 year old Inuyasha smiled up at her but when he tried to get up kagome only pushed him down "Inuyasha just stay her i'll go get help ok?" it sounded more like a question then a statment "no kagome im fine see?" he moved his leg but only to get stung my large bolts of pain "ouch kagome it really hurts!" Inuyasha yelled almost cring  
  
"its ok Inuyasha im gonna go get help" kagome said once again "no kagome please dont leave me im scared" Inuyasha said he had fell off his bike going down a very steap heel and hurt his leg "ok Inuyasha try to stand and i'll help you get on my bike ok?" kagome ask "ok kagome-chan" kagome helped Inuyasha stand on his right foot so she could take him home and ask his brother for help "are you ready Inuyasha?" kagome ask "I think so kagome" he said holding on to her waist   
  
"ok then" kagome began to pettel "geez Inuyasha lay up on the pizza will ya" kagome said jokenly Inuyasha only mummbled in return "almost there" it seemed like she was pettling for hours and all she could think about was Inuyasha and his hurt leg 'what if its broken?' she asked herself she began to get very scared for the boy that she knew almost her whole life kagome skeed to a stop pulled Inuyasha to the ground and ran in the house to go get Sesshomaru  
  
"Sesshomaru Sesshomaru!!!!!" she yelled over and over again "what is it kagome?!" he asked worried "its Inuyasha I think his leg is broken" she said cring "please come help him" Sesshomaru ran down the stairs and outside only to find his baby brother on the ground with a very bad looking leg it was all bloody and his jeans were ripped open in the knee "ok kagome help me put him in the car" kagome nodded her head yes and grabed Inuyashas head while Sesshomaru had his legs carefull not to hurt him even more then he already was they drove and drove until they found the only hospitle that was open   
  
(A/N: it was very late I dont know about you but where I live they close around 12:30)  
  
"oh no he passed out" Kagome groned   
  
~~~~2 hours later~~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up only to find that his leg was all banged up and it hurt like hell "no kagome said "dont move it" Inuyasha looked down at the bottom of the bed and found a very sleepy kagome "kagome?" Inuyasha ask "what are you doing here you've got school tomorrow go home" "no im gonna stay here with you until you get better because it was my fault I shouldn't have dared you to go down that heel" Kagome cried and clung to his cheast   
  
"no kagome its not your fault i know better by now not to do your stupid dares" Inuyasha said smirking "so you're not mad?" Kagome ask through tear filled eyes "of course not kag-chan we're bestfriends till the end right?" Inuyasha ask "RIGHT!" kagome yelled in a happy tone   
  
~~1 hours later~~  
  
kagome woke up only to find Inuyasha looking at her with golden eyes "what?" she asked "nothing kag just thinking" he said smiling "oh yeah about what?" kagome asked "just wondering" he said "come on inu tell me you know you can tell me anything"kagome said it sounded as if she was testing him "well kagome you gotta promise me will be bestfriends forever" Inuyasha said   
  
"I promise Inuyasha nothing can spilt us up" Kagome said and both Inuyasha and kagome were laughing  
  
~end flash back~  
  
Inuyasha sat in the hall cring "what have I done?" he said out loud "im the one that wanted that stupid promise and I broke it!" he yelled over and over and at that point Sesshomaru picked that time to come in  
  
(A/N: and that my friends is what we call lack for betters words also known as writters block)  
  
"Inuyasha whats wrong?" he ask (A/N:way ooc)  
  
"Sesshomaru you know very damn well whats wrong!" Inuyasha yelled "geez i was only tring to help" Sesshomaru yelled back "fine if you were only tring to help I was thinking back to that time when I broke my leg and kagome came to get you" Inuyasha said holding back the rest of his tears "oh I remember that day well little brother" Sesshomaru said chuckling "whats so funny?" Inuyasha asked getting a little mad  
  
"well I remember walking past the door and kagome was sleeping on your cheast and you were looking at her as if you loved her but at 9 you didnt know what love was" Sesshomaru said Inuyasha just blushed because it was true that back then Inuyasha did have a thing for kagome but he knew that kagome would no could never love him Inuyasha i mean for heaven sakes he had dog ears!  
  
"well baby brother I think you should talk to her tell her you're sorry" "Sesshomaru I cant she could never for give me not after what i've none to her" Inuyasha said sighing "well Inuyasha nows you chance" Sesshomaru said pointing over to the girls bathroom she had looked like she'd been cring Inuyashas heart hurt he'd seen her cry before but not like this   
  
he hasn't seen her cry this much since her dad died nearly 6 years ago Sesshomaru walked over to kagome and he looked like he was talking to her "whats he up to now?" Inuyasha said to himslef kagome look at him "oh no she saw me!" he looked back at her and she was shaking her head......  
  
by the looks of it she was shaking her head no and stomping her foot on no Inuyasha knew this kagome when she did that she didnt wanna talk to no one 'oh no i've done it now' Inuyasha said no himself 'there goes my only hope at saving whats left of my friendship with kagome' Inuyasha got up and walked away with his head down   
  
"this is gonna be harder then I thought" Sesshomaru said as he watched both Inuyasha and kagome walk away he picked up his walkie talkie "sango Miroku plain one failed"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough* I dont think this is what you would call a cliffie so how'd you like it? me I liked it that I did *giggles* well this chappie had ALOT of Inuyasha in it and not much kagome see im paying Inuyasha back making him feel guilt for what he did to kagome and if I get some ideas major kikyou bashing!!!!!!!!!! *evil laugh* but no chappie 3 until I get some reviews it is living proof that us writters write faster when we have reviews yep I got 2 reviews this morning and I already wrote chappie 2 see now those reviews made my day *grins*  
  
~Rina-chan the great neko hanyou and the queen of nothing sayin' see ya soon~ 


	3. The Note

Disclaimers: No people I dont know what my Neko has been telling you but we dont own him! so stop askin' heh  
  
~*~TRUE STORY~*~  
  
~~~~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san? dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KAG shall live on!!!!!!!!!~~  
  
~But First A word from me to my viewers~  
  
frozen rain 1- of course i'll continue but I already know how it turns out *eyes take on a sad look* kagome is just reliving my saop life right now heh its funny you know it doesnt seem real but I know its real and im tryin' to deny that fact but my story didnt have a happy ending and thats not gonna happen to kagome and Inuyasha I at least want them to have a happy ending  
  
Anti [.] poptarts-im glad you think that part was funny yeah I was kinda getting myself down so I put that little part in there! ^-^ yeah Kikyou must die theres no other way! hey thanx its not easy being alone but I really miss my bestfriend she was Tink if you've ever read 'do you have a sock in your shoe?' you should me and Tink wrote that together when she spent the night over my house we where sleepy but we had a major sugar high (that probably expalins the title) all hail the great and powerful sugar god and I know how you feel *mubbles* evil poptarts always messing things up!  
  
~+~um on to the story~+~  
  
~+~A Forgotten Friendship:The note~+~  
  
Kagome walked back to math class thinking about what Sesshomaru had said 'does Inuyasha really wanna be friends again?' she ask herself with hope she missed him dearly but to think that he gave a friendship up for what 2 weeks of pleasure with some to-timing-boyfriend stealing-slut? but theres did last almost 3 months though  
  
and it was party her falut shes the one that told him he could go out with her he wasnt gonna do anything until kagome gave him the ok sign "I cant believe I dont what I did I mean he wasnt gonna go out with her if I dodnt want him to but no! I had to say 'no Inuyasha do whatever makes you happpy dont worry about me' im so stupid stupid stupid!!!!" Kagome was talking to herslef and in this case its not always a good thing  
  
and while she was talking to that little person that runs her head she ran into Inuyasha "hey watch where your going" Inuyasha said but htis time his heart wasnt in it   
  
(a/n:oh the posablitys!!)  
  
yep they both were in deep though and trust me that not always a good thing "oh gomen Inuyasha" kagome said 'Inuyasha' her mind rang 'I've gotta talk to him!' "Inuyasha wait we need to talk" Kagome yelled after him "what'd ya want wench?" he ask looking as if he really didnt wanna be there  
  
"well i was thinking about the thing between me you and Kikyou and we really need to talk about that" kagome got out sifting from one foot to the other "whats there to talk about?" Inuyasha ask "you know very well what we have to talk about dont play dumb with me" at the moment kagomes mind filled with memories of the two when they were younger Inuyasha would always act as if he didnt know what she was talking about just to get outta trouble  
  
"fine kag-chan we'll talk but I cant promise i'll give you the anwser you're looking for" Inuyasha said with alittle sigh 'now theres the Inuyasha I know and love WAIT did I just say love?!' Kagome thought to herself "Inuyasha what has gottin into you these last 3 months?" kagome said looking him dead in the eyes  
  
Inuyasha turned away "I dont know what you're talking about I havn't changed" 'much' Inuyasha "you've changed alot since you started going out with Kikyou!" kagome yelled "you act as if nothing happend like we were never friends" kagome said that part softly while turing away  
  
Inuyasha just sat there not saying anything 'shes got a point' he said to himself 'I do treat her like dirt but yet she's still by my side ' Inuyasha turned back to talk to kagome but she had already left leaving Inuyasha alone and hurt and there was still so much to tell her   
  
he walked back to his own class room being late as usual "Inuyasha I dont wanna hear it this time just take your seat" the teacher said sighing "whatever" was his reply "so Inuyasha where were you this time? kissing on KIkyou agian?" Miroku asked with a sly grin "no you hentai I was talking to kagome" he said taking out a notebook and pen "what sweet names did you have for her today?" he ask  
  
"for your info I wasnt calling her any names I was just talking to her like normal people" Inuyasha said before turning to the teacher 'heh plain b working' Miroku thought to his self Miroku rased his hand  
  
"yes?" the teacher ask "um my I go to the rest room I have to uh take care of something" he was jumping up and down the whole class was craking up "Miroku must you do this now?" the teachers ask  
  
(A/N: if you're wondering why I keep saying the teacher well lack of better words)  
  
"Yess I cant hold it forever you know?" he was still jumping and Inuyasha was laughing his ass off 'Miroku you idiot what are you up to now?' he ask himself "*sigh* fine just make it quick" the teacher said tring to get everyone under control  
  
Miroku hopped his way outta class and turned on no other than his walkie talkie "come in sango sango come in" Miroku said  
  
~~~with sango and kagome~~~  
  
Kagome was walking back to the class room thinking about the look on Inuyashas face 'did anything get through to him today?' kagome was thinking really hard and like I said before not a good thing  
  
she had just turned in her class room and by that time she was already 10 mins late "kagome why are you late this time or do I not wanna know?" her teachers ask "um....you dont wanna know?" it came out more than a question than an answer "very well than take your seat" kagome walked to the very back of the room and sat next to sango  
  
sango took out a peace of paper and wrote something on it then passed it to kagome   
  
she opened the paper and it read 'kagome why are you late you look alittle hurt what happend?' she looked up at sango but she was already doing the class work   
  
kagome wrote something on paper and passed it back  
  
sango opened it and read 'nothing sango-chan I was just talking to Inuyasha and he's as clueless as a doorknob' sango laughed and pass the note back  
  
'haha that was funny kag what were you and Inu talking about?'   
  
'nothing really just telling him how much he hurt me and all the good stuff *rolls eyes*'   
  
'heh its ok kag what happend really I never got the story'  
  
'well it all started before you came here me and Inu used to be bestfriends but kikyou came along and all she did was say hey and flip her hair and Inu was drooling all over her so he wanted to go out with the slut and the only way he could go out with her would be to dump me as a friend and i'll be damned if he didnt do just that'  
  
'sorry kag thats gotta be ruff for all its worth I heard that kikyou was gonna dump him anyway some girl told me that shes getting what she wants from him tonight and that she'll dump him right after'  
  
'oh HELL no I gotta talk to Inu at lunch he'll be heart broken'  
  
'yeah well... good luck'  
  
'thanx i'll need it'  
  
"SANGO COME IN COME IN SANGO!" she heard the walkie talkie say 'oh no' sango thought 'im in somthing deep' "sango what is that?" the teacher ask "uh...um...look a pink monkey!" the teacher looked out the window that gave sango the chance to run out the door  
  
"yeah Miroku?" she asked "did plain two work?" he asked "so far so good out" SAngo said and turned down the walkie talkie sango smiled to herself but no it wasnt because of the plain  
  
AH HA I think it was because she likes Miroku aww so kawaii and they are very clueless about it now sango walked back into the class "Sango where were you?" the teachers ask her in a very irrated tone  
  
(A/N: not to self learn to spell)  
  
"uh...you told me to..." she got cut off because the bell had rung "saved my the bell" kagome whispered to sango on her way out the class kagome was on her way to her locker when she was stoped by koga  
  
"kagome my love" koga said grabing her arm "koga let me go I dont like you" kagome said twisting her arm every which way tring to free her helpless arm "yeah you heard her wolf let her go" Inuyasha said growling   
  
"and why should I mutt face?" Koga asked pulling kagome to him by her waist "because if you dont you're gonna met my to very good friends" Inuyasha said with a smirk while holding up two fist "oh yeah just try me" koga said jumping at Inuyasha he hit Inuyasha in the jaw and Inuyasha gave koga a punch in the eye  
  
"why you I outta.." koga growled "what'a ya gonna do wolf? huh i've been saving kagome from your sorry ass since the 5th grade what are you gonna do about it now?" Inuyasha dared him with a growl and a push  
  
koga just gave him the death glare and walked away "uh thanx Inuyasha" kagome looked him in the eye and walked away but little did she know she was being watched by a white haired boy   
  
Kagome opened her locker and found a note taped to the inside door she didnt have time to open it because the bell for 5th period rang 'i'll read it during gym' kagome thought to herself  
  
my friends she had gym with...Kikyou the bitch from hell kagome got changed and ran the note out loud thinking she was along  
  
"dear kagome,  
  
im really sorry about all the pain i've caused you this year I hope you can forgive me even though you probably wont because I chose Kikyou over you and that was wrong and I knew that all I want is for us to be friends again I cant say that will be bestfriends because we need to regain that trust that we once had please dont think of me as scum because I know thats what I am. meet me at my house around 4:30.   
  
always,  
  
Inuyasha"  
  
kagome kept stairing at the paper like it was some kind of joke 'I hope he's telling the truth' kagome thought she put the note inside her notebook and ran outside for gym  
  
Kikyou came from around the corner smirking "ha we'll just see about that wont we little miss kagome?" kikyou said to herself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so how'd you like it? I told you reviews make me write faster and it helps me write on the spot I got my 1st 2 reviews from frozen rain 1 and Anti [.] poptart this morning and look chappie 3 already out see its living proof I's tell's ya living proof but just remember this is a true story so please dont flame it R&R to find out what gonna happen next and no reviews mean no chappie 4  
  
~Rina-chan the great Neko Hanyou sayin see ya soon~ 


	4. was it all a lie?

Disclaimers: im 14 and in the 9th grade you do the math  
  
~~~~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san? dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KIK shall live on!!!!!!!!! oh yeah that'll be the day pink bunnys learn to fly! hahahahahaha Inu and Kik will never be together INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!~~  
  
~But First A word from me to my reviewers~  
  
aKaNe-DoNo-yes very very brave that i am and yes he did and yes kikyou will get whats coming to her that she shall thanx yeah I know its sad but what made me write it in the 1st place i'll never know I cried so much when my bestfriend told me he picked his sluty girlfriend over me!  
  
~+~on to the story~+~  
  
~*~...nu~*~...nu~*~A Forgotten Friendship: Was it all a lie?~*~...nu~*~...nu~*~  
  
"kagome my dear Inuyasha wont be at his house when you get there" Kikyou was laughing to herself  
  
kagome was running around the track with sango telling her about the letter "so Sango do you think he was telling the truth?" Kagome ask her friend "dont *pant* know *gasp* kag-chan" sango got out they've been running since they came outside and the teacher wont even let them rest "come on sango you need water" kagome said draging the now dehydrated Sango   
  
"thanx kag" sango said following her sango got to the water fountan and drank the water like her life depended on it "sango are you done?" kagome ask "fot ket" sango had a mouth full of water she wiped her mouth "there all done!" she said cheerfully "ok what do you think the letter means?" kagome ask sitting down "well it could mean that he wants to be your friend" sango said half heartedly "sango your not all here with me whats going on?" kagome ask  
  
forgetting her problem for the moment "sango didnt answer "SANGO!!!!! EARTH TO SANGO!!!" kagome yelled and still no answer on sangos part kagome followed her eyes over to where she was stairing   
  
kagome gasp "SANGO YOU LIKE MIROKU!!!" kagome acused sango only blushed "omigod you do like Miroku!" kagome sqealed "yeah kagome but it would never work out he's the biggest hentai in all of shikon high" sango said with a loud sigh  
  
"yeah but I think Miroku really likes you sango and you know it as much as I do and everyone else in this whole school" Kagome said with a bright smile forgetting her on problem all together  
  
"you really think so?" sango ask "sango i dont think i know" kagome said laughing her evil laugh that she uses when she has a plain "alright kag-chan im trusting you you gotta promise that you wont get carried away" sango said giving her that look  
  
"yeah yeah yeah whatever" kagome mummbled she saw Inuyasha running track and remembered what her and sango have been talking about before "soooooo sango do you think that letter was for real?" kagome ask sango only groned "kagome not again just go over there and ask him if all the mess was true" sango said rolling her eyes  
  
"sango he'll just lie and say 'of course its real whould i lie to you?' feh like im gonna believe that bull shit" kagome yelled Inuyasha heard it all with his puppy ears and felt saddend that kagome would ever think such things 'i've never lied to her before what makes her think that i'll lie to her now?'  
  
Inuyasha said to himself the bell for gym rang so kagome and sango got up with some needed help and went to change into there school uniform "Oi kagome why do we have to change everytime we come to gym?" sango ask "because our gym teacher is a big perv." kagome said laughing alittle   
  
"come on kag we gotta battle the icky school food" sango made a disscussed look and pulled kagome to her feet "dont make me!!!!" kagome was holding on to the bench "kagome dont start this" sango was pulling her feet   
  
"NO IM NOT GOING THE FOOD'LL KILL ME!!!!!!!" kagome was yelling causing people to look at her funny "fine kagome i'll just go get some one to come get you!" sango stormed out in look for Inuyasha and with luck she found him  
  
"Inuyasha come get kagome she wont move!" sango yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATS WRO....wait a min whats today?" Inuyasha ask "uh friday why?" sango ask "well because todays the day when lunch lady winnie comes back and she really cant cook" Inuyasha said laughing remembering the time when kagome said she was dying because of some bad hamburgers  
  
"oh I see well can you come get her anyway she really wont move" sango said pulling him Inuyasha just followed and done as she told Inuyasha walked into the girls locker room only to find kagome hanging on to a bench Inuyasha looked at kagome as if she was from another plant "um kagome why are you hanging on to a bench?" she heard Inuyasha ask and turned around just alittle bit  
  
so she was still hanging on to the bench " *GASP* Inuyasha you're telling be that you dont remember?" Kagome ask outta shock well half from him being in the girls locker room and the other half from him not remembering "uh..its today the day that lunch lady winnie comes back from that very long vacation we sent her on?" Inuyasha ask smirking  
  
"right you are Inu and do you know what that means?" Kagome ask him "it means some kids are going home sick today" Inuyasha said laughing "yes sir re bob" kagome said "uh Inuyasha could you get her to let go?" sango ask "uh ok yeah" Inuyasha grabed hold of her legs pulling her off and on to his sholder "Inuyasha put me down put me down" kagome was yelling and hitting him on his back like he was a ape or something   
  
"dont worry I am and dont get used to it" Inuyasha had to turn away because he was blushing and he didnt want kagome to know that its been awhile since he carried her around like that god its been some years  
  
kagome only blushed and ran out the locker room "I wonder what her problem was" sango said to herself "well um sango I uh gotta go now yeah" and Inuyasha ran out after her sango smirked and turned on her walkie talkie "SESSHOMARU COME IN" sesshomaru picked up his walkie talkie   
  
"uh yeah sesshomaru her everything ok?" he asked  
  
"yep plain 3 a go go" sango said before turning it off  
  
~~~~kagome and Inuyasha~~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha ran to catch up to kagome "kagome wait" he yelled "what?" she ask stoping in her tracks "uh did you get my letter?"  
  
"what you mean that joke that you pulled tricking me into come to your house so you could make fun of me?!" she yelled tears coming "no kagome its not what you think I meant every word I promise" Inuyasha said moving over to her "no dont touch me" she pulled away  
  
"kagome dont be like this im sorry for everything i've ever done to you" Inuyasha begged he really wanted kagome to be his friend again but by the looks of it it wasnt gonna happen any time soon  
  
"Inuyasha you've been mean to me since school started what make you change your mind now?" she ask Inuyasha thought back to what she was talking about  
  
~flash back~  
  
kagome ran up the steps hoping that she would see Inuyasha and her wish was granted "Inuyasha" kagome yelled waving to him he looked over smiling giving the girl a hug "kagome!" he yelled happy to see her again "so whats new Inu?" kagome ask unaware of the looks kikyou was giving her "uh I got a new girlfriend" he said without thinking  
  
kagomes eyes took on a sad look she looked away from him she had always wondered what it would be like to have Inuyasha as a boyfriend Inuyasha was about to say more until he remembered what he was suposed to do "um kagome I have something to tell you" Inuyasha said leading her to the side "what is it?" she asked  
  
"uh well we uh cant be friends any more" he said looking about from her "I hope you understand" he said Kagome just looked at him "what do you mean?" she ask "I mean we cant be friends any more im sorry" Inuyasha walked away as kagome noticed the look kikyou gave her and she new then that it was all her fault that she and Inuyasha couldnt be friends anymore that slut   
  
~end flash back~  
  
"kagome I dont know what you're talking about" Inuyasha said looking away "Inu dont play games with me I know what you're doing im not dumb" Kagome said hitting him on the head "what games kag?" he ask with a little boy look kagome only growled at him "ok ok im sorry I dont know what came over me im really sorry cane we please be friends?" he ask kagome smiled and shook her head yes Inuyasha hugged her and she hugged him back  
  
but little did they know little miss town slut was coming up with a plain to make kagomes life a living nightmare  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so how you like it? me eh it was ok please R&R and tell me what you think and remember no reviews means no chappie 5 ^-^ I hope you're happy because this took hours to write! GAH now behold the biggest writters block ever seen!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa oh and Naraku is sceartly a fag!  
  
~Rina-chan the great and powerful Neko Hanyou sayin' see ya soon 


	5. A reborn friendship

Disclaimers:OK so you wanna sumthin' different eh? well heres a twist I own Inuyasha so there *sticks out tounge* nah im only playin' he's not mine yet  
  
~*~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san? dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KIK shall live on!!!!!!!!! oh yeah that'll be the day pink bunnys learn to fly! hahahahahaha Inu and Kik will never be together INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!~*~  
  
~But First A word from me to my reviewers~  
  
*looks at reviews* *tear* only one *sniff* my other reviews dont like my story anymore *sniff sniff* so sad  
  
DevilishGrl17-yes kikyou must die! Bawhahahahahahahahaha INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!! im so happy you like my story this chappie would have been up sooner but like I said if I dont get any reviews I stop posting and yes she is a slut  
  
~+~ on to the story ~+~  
  
~**~ A Forgotten Friendship: A reborn friendship ~**~  
  
yes my friends its true everything about kagome and Inuyasha's true they are friends again! but kikyou's still plaining her evil plain to break them up i'll never understand why she hates her so "oh kagome so you mean you'll forgive me?" Inuyasha ask still hugging her "yes Inu but im afraid that that trust that we once had has been broken" Kagome said in a tone that Inuyasha called her 'dont-try-to-change-my mind-because-its-already-been-made-up-tone'  
  
"aww kag dont remind mebut hey I got to go so you're gonna meet me at my house around 4:30 right?" Inuyasha ask looking the gray eyed girl she only nodded her head a small yes she couldnt wait to tell sango what just happend  
  
"great see you then but I might be a little late because I have a date ok?" he ask regreating saying those words "uh yeah right" kagome said looking away she forgot that Inuyasha was dating kikyou and once he said date it came back in a flood of tears and she ran down the hall into the girls bathroom  
  
Inuyasha walked down the hall wondering why kagome took off like she did  
  
~with sango miroku and Sesshomaru (they have lunch)~  
  
"so sango how did everything go?" sesshomaru ask "ha everything went great I did know Inu was gonna leave her a nate and that just plays into our hand" sango said whil laughing but it was cut short because someones hand kept wondering "Miroku you better hope those are no you hands" sango said through cleched teeth Miroku only let out a small sigh  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" Sango yelled "DONT TOUNCH ME AGIAN!!!!!" by then everybody was watching her and she gave them the 'what?!-you-wanna-mess-with-me-look?!'  
  
that look would even back a teacher turn around in fear "yesss be afraid be very afraid my pretties" sango said with an evil grin "ih sango are you ok?" sesshomaru ask backing away the psyco girl put on a smile "why yes Sesshomaru why do you ask?"  
  
"uh no reason I just remember I have uh.. homework to do talk to you later" he said very slowly before running for the door and by that time kagome was coming in and she only looked at Sesshomaru like he was a crazy person she shruged it off and turn to go sit beside sango "hey" she said in a very happy mood all thoughts about kikyou gone "hey kagome you seem happy today" sango said eatting the rest of her ramen "very happy you see me and Inuyasha have become friends again" kagome said which caused sango to  
  
choke on her ramen and that caused kagome and everybody else in the room to laugh and once again sango gave them 'the look' and everyone shut up real quick  
  
once everyone had settled down kagome and sango begain to talk "hey kagome you wanna go to a movie after school?" a voice ask from behind the two girls  
  
kagome turned around "er..sorry Hojo-kun I uh have plains after school" kagome said glad the she was meeting Inuyasha because it she had to go on a date with the king of all that is dense she'd probably kill her self "oh ok how 'bout tomorrow?" he ask "uh no sorry im booked for the next 3 weeks" kagome lied glad for once koga was around she grabed his arm "and plus me and koga-kun are uh going out" kagome said smiling   
  
" WE ARE?!" he ask "uh yeah koga-kun you remember right?" she stepped on his foot "uh yeah right now I remember this is MY woman got that?!" Koga ask "yeah I get it" hojo said walking away "kagome so where do you wanna go tomorrow night?" Koga asked her with his arm around her waist "uh koga-kun I hate to break it to you but we're not going out I only said that to get Hojo away from me" Kagome said pulling his arms from around her waist "oh i get it" he winked "you wanna keep it on the down low I get it" and walked away kagome started to laugh she laughed so hard she forgot sango was even there   
  
"kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha and Miroku both ask while walking up to the table "im *gasp* fine" she calmed her self alittle before pushing her tray to the side if you think she was gonna eat that mess you got another thing coming Inuyasha sat down beside kagome whitch skocked her she thought that he was have sat next to kikyou or sumthing "Inuyasha are you sick?!" kagome yelled "No why kag?" he ask taking her hand off his forehead "because you never sit with me you always sit with you fan club" kagome said looking down  
  
oh how that made Inuyashas heart hurt he didnt mean to hurt kagome this much he just wanted to date kikyou he never thought that it would break kagome heart like it had "i..im sorry kagome I know I hurt you im really sorry" he said taking her into another hug   
  
~as much as I hate to do this we need to go over to kikyou for a quick min~  
  
kikyou was still plaining while at lunch and very pissed might I add well because Inuyasha was sitting with kagome of course and she was talking to her self "ok me and Inuyasha have a date tonight maybe I can make it run late so he'll miss his plains with kagome and when he doesnt show up 'til 3 hours later she'll think he stood her up and leave leaving them hating each other again and i'll have him to my self but the real question is what can we do for 3 whole hours?" she ask her self   
  
yeah by that time people thought she was crazy and they had moved she looked around to find no one was there "DAMN YOU PEOPLE GET BACK HERE IM NOT CRAZY I TELL YOU NOT CRAZY~!!!!!" she was screaming yeppers she was crazy  
  
~that was my least fav. part back with san inu mir and kag~  
  
"so you two are friends again?" Miroku ask looking at the very happy two they both shook there heads yes and smiled "awww im so glad to hear that" Sango pipped up  
  
Inuyasha could see his brother looking around the corner as if he was looking for someone well he really was but Inuyasha didnt need to know that nor the reason either and he was the sango was back to normal he came and sat down at there table  
  
far away from sango might I add "hey Inuyasha why are you sitting here shouldnt you be sitting with little miss slut and her bitches?" sesshomaru smirked  
  
(a/n: aw yes the sesshy-kins we know and love is back)  
  
Inuyasha just growled "Sesshomaru shut up" he barked he was about to say more when he saw someone standing in the office door way "hey kag" he whispered "who's that?" he ask pointing to the office door "oh thats just the new guy I heard his name was Naraku" kagome said and the whole group turned to face the guy   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! im evil I know I was gonna write this yesterday but I only got one review(and that was yesterday) and that made me feel bad like nobody likes my story anymore if thats the case i'll stop writting I can sum it up with just one chapter you know end it with a chapter 6 and by doing that i'll leave out all the fun stuff I got plains for Kikyou and for all you people out there going 'oh my gawd naraku!' for all you know I could make him gay *evil grin* thats not a bad idea really but please R&R and no reviews mean no new chapter for all I care they can be flames it'll just make me laugh WAIT what am I saying dont flame my story this took me way to long to write yu try writting a new chapter with writters black it aint easy let me tell you~  
  
but  
  
please  
  
review  
  
and  
  
i'll  
  
love  
  
for  
  
ever  
  
and  
  
ever  
  
well  
  
JA  
  
Minnas  
  
~Rina-chan queen of all that is evil~ 


	6. kikyous plan and sangos phone call

Disclaimers:I dont own Inuyasha and I really dont want to I mean you gotta walk him and clean up after him and all the "good" stuff SIKE I'd kill to own Inuyasha but until all my dreams come true he can own me!  
  
A/N: school will be starting back in TWO WEEKS!!!! so after that time I wont be updating as much as you all would like but I will try to get as many chapters done in that short time I promise I will write TWO chapters a day if you like ^-^  
  
~*~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san? dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KIK shall live on!!!!!!!!! oh yeah that'll be the day pink bunnys learn to fly! hahahahahaha Inu and Kik will never be together INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!~*~  
  
~But First A word from me to my reviewers~  
  
AWWWW I AM LOVED on a low level a very low level  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts- ok ok ok I wont end it just get off my floor cring! sheez j/k gee I didnt think people liked it that much I mean when my reviews slipped down to one I thought hum.. was it something im doing? please dont go into a panic attack!!! on me!!! I read all your stories and I like 'em I like the one where kagome's mom always beats her I forgot the name ^ _ ^u gomen its ok I to get lazy but please keep reading and make me feel like im doing something and I wont end it *heero music plays* as long as theres bored people i'll be there and as long as there are people with names like 'what ever creams your twinkie' i'll be there I am here to entertane please keep reading   
  
Kikyou SUCKS! xP- yes kikyou is insane I like her better that way but she's still a bitch! heh i dont like her either I think I am gonna make naraku gay he's funnier that way *evil grin* and he might be kikyous date lolololol awww im so happy you like it and I will keep up the work its funny my very 1st reviewers dont review anymore and that hurts  
  
Ama-chan-Omigod!!!! you love me you really love me *hugs you* I am loved I might use your idea for like chappie 8 and give you cred. thanx for the review im so glad you love it!!!! keep reading because I have only begun  
  
Niamha- please dont track me down! and turst me I wont end it I am only getting started wait you cant track me down you dont know where I live *looks around* or do you?  
  
Kaminari-chan1- thanx for reviewing!!!! and im glad you think its cute!!! reviews like that make my day! ^-^  
  
agrias- glad you like ^-^ sorry to say this but there is to be no killing I repeat NO killing because im the one that has to clean the mess up not you  
  
chickens-yeah she needs to die she really does! but im not gonna be one one to do it yeah im tring to write this as fast as I can but i've been busy and yes I think I am gonna make naraku gay *evil laugh*   
  
~+~ on to the story ~+~  
  
~*~ A Forgotten Friendship: kikyous plain and sangos phone call ~*~  
  
the whole group was watching the new guy like he was gonna steal something but they never thought he'd do what he did next ok Naraku saw that the group of 5 were looking at him so he desided to make the 1st move so he walked over to them  
  
(A/N: he's not going to be the fruity gay hes gonna be the gay where you cant really tell 'til he tells you why you ask? well because its better that way kikyou wont know what hit her DAMN!! said to much!)  
  
he walked over to Sesshomaru "hello my name is Naraku onigumi and what may I ask is yours?" he ask "my name is Sesshomaru this is..." he pointed to everyone "Inuyasha my little brother and his friends Miroku,Sango,and Kagome" he said moving away a bit   
  
(A/N: so sue me with the last name will ya!)  
  
to let the truth be told he was scared of Naraku heck I would be too if I where in his place right now "nice to meet you Naraku" sango said moving over a bit beside Miroku but that wasnt good either Miroku took that as a chance to grope some places that he shouldnt well not in school anyway "Miroku you hentai please remove your hand from there!" Sango yelled "aww sango dear do I have to?" he asked with the cutest little boy face you've ever seen  
  
"you go to the count of three" she began to count down  
  
"1"   
  
"2"  
  
"last chance"  
  
"3"  
  
sango hit miroku so hard his kids would feel it "houshi I told you to move it!" she yelled he got up I dont know how he did it but he did "it..was..worth..it" and he feel back down Naraku whispered something to Sesshomaru "do these kind of things happen very offten?" he ask "im afraid so" Sesshomaru said shaking his head   
  
"so Inuyasha whats the deal with you and kagome?" Naraku ask and with the look everyone gave him he wished he could take it back "uh we're just friends" kagome said letting go of Inuyasha with a small blush  
  
"oh I see..." he stopped because he saw a girl at the back table talking to her self he lend over to Sesshomaru "hey whos the nutcase?" he ask "uh thats just Inuyashas girlfriend shes harmless well I think shes harmless anyway" he said looking atlittle scared "uh...Inuyasha I think you better turn around" Sesshomaru said "why?" Inuyasha ask not paying him any real attion  
  
"well because I think your girlfriend has fallin' off her rocker" Naraku said laughing kagome and sango turned around along with Inuyasha and sure enough kikyou was sitting there laughing out loud about how her plain will not fail and swaying back and fourth like it was a everyday normal thing  
  
Inuyasha just sweat droped and turned back around "nah..shes ok atleast I hope so I mean shes no real harm to anybody right?" he ask kagome just looked at him and shook her head while giving him the look that said 'it'll-be-your-fault-if-any-of-these-good-people-get-hurt-because-of-her' look Inuyasha only sighed and turned back around to face his crazy *cough insane cough* girlfriend  
  
"sooo" sango said looking at naraku "what brings you to shikon high school?" "uh..well..we just moved here and my family thought that it would be a good change for me being in a public school and all" he said giving Sesshomaru a smile  
  
(A/N: is anyone getting the hidden meaning here?)  
  
Seehomaru moved to the other end of the table and sat next to Inuyasha yep he was scared very scared just then some random guy passed by yelling something about pink chibi eatting monkeys followed by the men in the white coats all the while laughing oh yeah you have entered the zone where normal things dont happen very offten!  
  
they all sweat dropped Sesshomaru was going on and on about some pointless thing and moving on to some topic about a girl he met at the mall the other day when Naraku rubbed his leg agast Sesshomarus he yelped and jumped up  
  
"WHAT THE F---" he was cut off because kagome put her hand over his mouth "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SESSHOMARU THE IS A PG FIC LETS KEEP IT ON THE LEVEL!!!!!" kagome yelled   
  
(A/N:*sigh* I already gotta change it for later chapters now Sesshomaru is making it worse I tell you the truth!)  
  
he had calmed down a little but Inuyasha,Sango,and Kagome were still laughing oh and Miroku was still knocked out Sesshomaru looked Naraku in the eye and asked this question "Naraku I have something to ask you" Naraku looked at him "yes Sesshomaru dear" he said "Naraku..are you gay?" and at that Inuyasha and kagome fell on the ground laughing  
  
while sango was fighting off Miroku yes my friends he finally woke up and was going back to "work" yeahhhh "what do you mean Sesshy?" Naraku ask smiling at him "I mean are you gay as in do you like guys?" Sesshomaru wasnt playing either he wanted to know just what he was dealing with wouldnt you if some gay was rubbing on you? thought so "of couse I am!" he had on a smile that would make richard simons sick and pretty much at this point everyone at there WHOLE table was on the ground laughing they had forgotten all about the kikyou thing   
  
(A/N: heh so did I until I brought it back up again!)  
  
"Oh ok....you just stay over there" Sesshomaru said backing away he backed into Rin not meaning to "Hey Sesshomaru would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" she ask sesshomaru saw this as his chance "Yeah i'll go just keep me away from HIM" he yelled pointing to a very happy Naraku Rin only looked at him as he took off running  
  
" I wonder what got up his ass and died" she ask a random person just shruged his shoulders  
  
~after school aw the power of being an Author~  
  
kagome ran home to change into some well better things to uh wear  
  
(A/N: I know yall are sick of reading these but just to let you know writters block is setting in so bear with me please)  
  
she ran up to her room and took her book bag off but when she was interupted by the phone and it shall ring!   
  
*RING RING*  
  
what'd I tell ya? kagome walked to the other end of the room and picked it up "hello? kagome here" she said taking off a shoe "hey kagome glad I cought you" sango said beathing hard "why sango whats wrong?" she ask "well I thought I should let you know that you should be carful when you go over to Inuyashas today ok?" sango must have heard something earler at school  
  
"sango you acting crazy nothing bad could happen im just going down the street what could go wrong?" kagome ask shes been down that steet hundreds of time so she knew it like the back of her hand I bet ya'll are looking at the back of your hand now arnt cha? heh I am lol "kagome im tring to say dont let you heart be broken just remember Inuyashas a guy and what ever you do be on your gaurd" and she hung up  
  
kagome sat there wonder what she could've ment but shruged if off and walked out the door but first she had to grab something that hasnt been touched in a while  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well that was um.... whats the word werid jup jup sorry about the late update been busy ok before I finished this I went to the store to buy some movies and once I got there I saw Cowboy bebop: the movie and I wanted it so bad but my stupid mom and dad said I couldnt have it they were like "sabrina dont you think you have enough DVDs?" and I sat there laughing like an idot because when it comes to anime you could never have to many dvds but sadly that one DVD is only here for the summer so I might be working longer hours to get it and might not post the next chapter until late night or early morning like 3:00am or 11:00pm depending what time I get home well R&R and remember not chapter 7 until I get some reviews well Ja ne!  
  
~rina-chan the great neko hanyou~ 


	7. A Forgotten Promise and a Broken Heart

Disclaimers:no people im trin to tell you I dont own him no matter what you hear its not always true  
  
A/N: school will be starting back in TWO WEEKS!!!! so after that time I wont be updating as much as you all would like but I will try to get as many chapters done in that short time I promise I will write TWO chapters a day if you like ^-^  
  
~*~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san? dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KIK shall live on!!!!!!!!! oh yeah that'll be the day pink bunnys learn to fly! hahahahahaha Inu and Kik will never be together INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!~*~  
  
~But First A word from me to my reviewers~  
  
Evilbunnies1-i glad you love my story dont worry kikyou has whats coming to her!  
  
~+~ on to the story~+~  
  
~*~ A Forgotten Friendship: A forgotten promise and a broken heart ~*~  
  
Kagome ran out to the garage to grab a very old dusty bike that looked like it hasnt been touched in years "good its still here" kagome said cheerfully 'im just glad that mom didnt put it in the trash' she thought 'I hope Inuyashas now I dont wanna walk all the way over there with a dusty bike and him not be there' she thought once more  
  
kagome just stood there thinking "OH!!" she yelled "I forgot my purse" and she ran back in the house to grab it she made her way WITH the bike in hand over to Inuyashas house onward! but guess what when she got there Inu wasn't there aww so sad kagome waited for an hour and a half and still no Inuyasha "it wont hurt to wait a few more mins" she said aloud  
  
~two hours later~  
  
"AHHH where is he?!" she yelled she got fead up with it and took a peace of paper and a pen out and so she began to WRITE!!  
  
after she was done she taped the note to the vey OLD bike and ran all the way home with tears running down her face she ran up the stairs and fell on her bed cring   
  
~with Inuyasha and the *cough insane cough* Kikyou~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting with kikyou watching the movie but all of a sudden he remembered something "what was I 'pose to do today?' he ask himself it was 7:30 and they were still at the movies  
  
kikyou looked up and saw Inuyasha he was thinking real hard "Inuyasha?" she ask he looked at her "hum?" he ask "Inuyasha are you ok? you seem kinda out of it" Inuyasha just looked up at her and smiled "yeah kikyou im fine just thinking thats all" kikyou seemed ok with that answer and turned back to watch the movie but Inuyasha couldnt shake the feeling that he was forgetting something  
  
~back with kagome~  
  
kagome stat in her room for what seemed like hours just cring 'I cant believe I thought he was telling the truth!'   
  
'kagome do you think that you love him?' it ask  
  
'NO! we're just friends well we were friends' she said   
  
'no kagome I think you love him and you know you do' it said once more  
  
'who are you anyway?' she ask  
  
'im you'  
  
'how can you be me when im me?'  
  
'im your conscience therefor I am you'  
  
'just go away!'  
  
kagome was having a fight with her mind and from the looks of it she was losing 'as you wish but you know you cant stay mad at him for ever because you LOVE him' it said and was gone "whatever" kagome grumbled and turned over to go to sleep  
  
~with Inuyasha~  
  
it was late when he got home after droping kikyou off she had insisted on him coming in to have something to eat and she wouldnt take no for an answer he nearly feel over the bike that kagome had left for him "WHAT THE H---" he yelled he looked down and noticed that it was his old bike  
  
"god I havn't seen this thing since---" he traled off 'oh god no dont tell me I forgot' he said in his mind he looked down once more and found the note that kagome had left for him and read it out loud  
  
'dear Inuyasha,  
  
  
  
I waited for almost three hours and 30 mins and you still have not show'n up I knew it was a lie I hope you're happy is this how you like to get your kicks?! well its not gonna work this time no sir re bob! I hope you burn in hell and I thought about the day when you broke your leg and brought you something dont ever talk to me again! and for all I care you can stay with Kikyou!!!!!!!! ASS HOLE!  
  
  
  
~kagome'  
  
Inuyasha just sat there looking at the note "I cant believe I forgot about kagome" he looked at his watch it read 10:30 'I hope shes still up' he said to himself 'I think im going to go over there and tell her im sorry' but before he got in his car he took the bike around back   
  
it was 10 mins before he got to her house he sat in the car trin' to gather up all his streath to knock on her door he finally thought of a good enough exsuce for not showing up   
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
kagome woke to a knock on the door she looked out her window thinking it was sango but to her surprise it was Inuyasha the only person besides kikyou that she didnt wanna see right now   
  
when Inuyasha didnt hear anything inside he yelled at her window "KAG I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE DONT PLAY DUMB WITH ME!!!!!" he yelled kagome yelled back down "NO INUYASHA GO AWAY I DONT WANNA TALK TO YOU!!!!" she yelled back  
  
"PLEASE KAGOME JUST OPEN YOUR DOOR" he begged kagome thought about that for a few mins and ran down the stairs to the back door "KAG COME ON!!!" he yelled again kagome was looking at him "I over here not up there" Inuyasha turned around  
  
"kagome can I please come in?" he ask "fine but make it quick" she moved over alittle to let Inuyasha in "kag im so sorry I totaly forgot about this afternoon im so sorry please forgive me?" kagome only glared at him "Inuyasha I cant forgive you this time im sorry but you've hurt me enough for a whole life time please just leave" she was fighting back tears  
  
"kag but I said I was sorry" he said moving over to hug her but she only pulled away they sat there for a good 10 mins before Inuyasha dared to speak again "kag I didnt mean to stand you up I was out with kikyou" he regreated saying that because kagome stated screaming   
  
"INUYASHA IS KIKYOU MORE IMPROTANT TO YOU THAN ME?!" she took a deep breath "I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME TODAY NOT SET ME UP FOR A HEARBREAK!!!" she yelled at him Inuyasha saw right through her she tried to put up a tough fight but deep down he saw anger,heart break, and regreat in her eyes  
  
he didnt realize he hurt her so much he really wanted his bestfriend back but it didnt look like that was gonna happen they we ok at school and just because he went on a little date with kikyou and it kinda ran over she was mad at him well if she thought he was gonna take this boy was she wrong   
  
"KAG I SAID I WAS SORRY WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! AM I SUPOSE TO DROP EVERYTHING FOR YOU?!" he yelled "WELL INUYASHA YOU SURE AS HELL DROP EVERYTHING FOR THAT SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND DONT YOU?!" she was half asking half yelling  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and i wasnt helping that kagome was cring "kag stop cring" he said once she had settled down "INUYASHA WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO LAUGH?! I CANT LAUGH YOU broke my heart" she said that last part softly hoping that Inuyasha wouldnt hear it but boy was she wrong   
  
"Kag im sorry I didnt mean to hurt you this much please forgive me thats all im asking" he reached out for a hug and to his surprise she let him take her into his embrace "Inuyasha im sorry i yelled at you" she whispered agast his cheast "no kag im sorry for standing you up can you ever forgive me?" he ask her   
  
"Inuyasha I could never stay mad at you just promise me you'll never leave me again promise me I dont like being alone" she said cring all over again "I wont kag i'll never leave your side i'll always be by your side never ever leaveing you" he said placeing a kiss on her head while running his hand through her soft black hair   
  
they stayed like that for along time it seemed like hours kagome finally fell asleep so Inuyasha took her to her room and layed her in her bed pulling the covers over her slim body Inuyasha couldnt help but take in her slim curvers and her pale face he smiled to himself 'no matter what kikyou does she'll never keep me from kagome again' he said to himself he was about to walk out when she heard his name "Inuyasha.." kagome moned   
  
(A/N: not like that you sick pervs!)  
  
Inuyasha just smiled 'kagome im not going to leave' he said more to himself than to her "I think its best I stay the night" he said and made a bed on her couch he couldnt help but to think back to that days eppie 'no kikyous not gonna keep me away' it seemed like he was trin' make him self see that more than kagome he felt really bad treating kagome like he did all those months ago the last words that could be heard before he fell asleep were 'i'll never leave your side kagome MY kagome'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
awwww so kawaii I was gonna have kagoem throw stuff and push him out the door but I though it would be better this way it fits with the next chapter better than what i had next chappie everything turns around for the two and some major trouble for the whole gang but im sorry to say kikyous in the next chappie *YUCK!* please R&R and tell me what you think and maybe some san/mir? but ITS A PROMISE some Inu/Kag fluff ^_^ and more sesshomaru and naraku they play a major part in the next chappie well ja-ne till next time on: A FORGOTTEN FRIENDSHIP!!!! see ya soon  
  
~Rina-chan 


	8. Inuyasha and kagome plan revenge

Disclaimers: once again I dont own him im not feeling very creative today (gomen for my bad spelling!)  
  
A/N:school will be starting back in ONE WEEK!!!! so after that time I wont be updating as much as you all would like but I will try to get as many chapters done in that short time I promise I will write TWO chapters a day if you like ^-^  
  
~*~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san? dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!~*~  
  
~But First A word from me to my reviewers~  
  
DevilishGrl17-Dont worry the fluff is coming and Naraku and Sesshy-kins will be in this chapter they play a big part well everyone in this chapter play a big part  
  
and kikyou will get whats coming to her trust me on this one because I hate as much as you do! im glad you liked the part about Naraku being gay and Sesshy-kin being scared and yes Kikyou was crazy Gee I counted 3 reviews from you thanx and keep reviewing~! ^_^  
  
inasane kawaii shippo-cha-AWWW kawaii name! yeah I made naraku gay I mean he looks the part right? no no im not killing anybody that will only mean to many chapters! and i cant do that settle down I think you had to much sugar! no killie killie as much as I hate her NO!  
  
Ass-im uh glad you like but whats with the name?! Geez   
  
ttttt-someone get a doctor! evil zombies are attacking!!!! dont worry I have another chapter! please stay alive long enough to read it!  
  
~yeah most of these were Anonymous one very big word I could not spell on my own! ^_^~  
  
A/N: yes I am alive and still kickin' sorry for such a late update! but for being such good bunnies I have a surprise in the VERY LAST chapter~  
  
~on to the story~  
  
~*~ A Forgotten Friendship: Inuyasha and kagome plain revenge ~*~  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed tring to remember what happend that past night it still felt like a blur to her 'I remember making up with Inuyasha and cring alot' she said to herself 'and I remember him standing me up but I have a feeling it was Kikyous   
  
fault' she stoped talking to herself to realize that somebody was downstairs  
  
but neither her mom nor her brother was home  
  
(A/N: her grandfather was not there because he scares me!)  
  
so of course she got scared! kagome ran over to the corner of her room and grabed her base ball bat and slowly went down the stairs   
  
~with Inuyasha~  
  
Inuyasha had just woke up after a very sleepless night he decided to go to the kitchen to fix something to eat "hum..what does kagome have to eat?" he ask himself after looking around for about 5 mins he decided to settle for some ramen but little did he know kagome was waiting around the corner and ready to attack anything that came her way  
  
~back with kagome~  
  
"oh my God someones breaking in my house" she said to herself "I thought I locked the door last night!" she yelled in her head but kagome was not prepared for what she saw next Inuyasha had just walked around with a very HOT bowl of ramen in his hand when kagome started beating him with the bat "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU YOU STALKER PERSON YOU!!!!!" she yelled with her eyes closed well because if they were open do you really think she would've hit him?  
  
didnt think so. Inuyasha spilled the hot ramen all over his hands and legs as well as the floor "HOT HOT HOT!!!!!!" he screamed over and over "kagome what the hell are you doing?!" he ask tring to wipe the hot food off of him she opened her eyes only to see a very soked Inuyasha  
  
she blushed a deep color red "Uh Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she ask turning around so he couldn't see that she was blushing "well I spent the night because you seemed upsat last night" he said with a very annoyed look on his face  
  
"well uh you shouldn't have been sneaking around in my house!" she yelled tring to change the subject "kag you were cring because of what I did to you the least I could've done was spend the night" he said putting a hand on her sholder "uh where did you sleep?" she ask "dont worry I slept on the couch nothing funny" he gave her a sly grin she only blushed and throw a pillow at him "ok ok kag stop I was thinking.." he said  
  
"about what?" she ask going to sit down "well how 'bout I spend the day with you and everybody else seeing as thought I messed alot this past year" he said smiling  
  
"oh Inuyasha I'd love that" she yelled as she hugged him but that moment didnt last long because her phone had rang she reached over him to pick it up  
  
"Moshi moshi kagome speaking"  
  
"hey kagome its me sango and boy do I have a lot to tell you" sango said   
  
"yeah im listening"  
  
"well guess what I just saw"  
  
"what?!" she ask with wide eyes  
  
"well it seems that kikyou is cheating on Inu!" she yelled in the phone  
  
"NO WAY!!!!"  
  
"YES WAY!"  
  
"YOU GOT TO BE SHITTIN' ME!!!!"  
  
"I SHIT YOU NOT!!"  
  
"ON MY GOD!!"  
  
"I KNOW CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!" sango ask  
  
kagome sat there in utter shock before saying "Sango i'll call you back" and hung up  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her "Kag whats wrong who was that?" he ask with eyes as big as plates "well Inu that was sango and..." she said before getting quite " And?" he ask with hand moves and everything "and it seems that kikyou is cheating on you" she said looking sad   
  
yeah she wanted Inuyasha to leave her but she hated it when he was so unhappy "I See" he said "and how do you know this?" he ask looking down at the ground "well sango saw them together and they were kissing" kagome said "I see" he said again  
  
but it all seemed a dream to him because that next min. he was plaining revenge  
  
"hey Kag can you guess what im thinking?" he ask with a glint in his eye kagome knew that this was not good "Inuyasha dont you dare do somethin' stupid" she said backing away a little  
  
"well Kag how 'bout we plain revenge" he said with a smirk kagome had to smile it sounded like a great idea to her "Inu im all ears" she said moving in to hear his plain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry guys had to end it there I know you all hate cliffies but I had no choice but I hope you all liked this chapter! I really do and Im really sorry I have not updated in a while been busy and all with work and babysitting and I have to go shopping for school this saturday so the next chapter might be up tomorrow or sunday but I promise it will be soon ^_^ yeah I know I said naraku and sesshy would be in this chapter but im gonna save that for the next chapter pwomise and yes there is a surprise for the very end of this story I think you all might like! *wink wink* but please review and no chappie 9 until I get some review oh and please read some of my sisters work she writes Harry Potter *GAG* but her penname is Veelagrl9 (I have no clue what her name means! so dont ask!) well Ja ne and remember review it'll make me write faster its a fact!  
  
~Rina-chan See Ya Soon On: A Forgotten Friendship~ 


	9. true feelings unravel and kikyou get wha...

Disclaimers:you know drill I dont him and probably never will  
  
A/N:school will be starting back in ONE WEEK!!!! so after that time I wont be updating as much as you all would like but I will try to get as many chapters done in that short time I promise I will write TWO chapters a day if you like ^-^  
  
~*~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san? dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!~*~  
  
~But First A word from me to my reviewers~  
  
silentslayer-im glad you love the story! yeah I would too lol  
  
The Turmoil Twins-Im glad you likeie ^_^ yeah and that line was priceless  
  
Dr.Hannah-nope no kiddie thing here! ^-^hey it is cool they aren't tring to kill each other for once ^-^what do you mean like book 20 or 24? oh gomen is sorry  
  
Inuchik-AWW you love my story!!! im so happy *hugs all my reviewers*  
  
~on to the story~  
  
A/N: my hand hurts like crap and its a bitch to type!  
  
A/N:*holds mircophone* let the kikyou bashing take place all kikyou fans OUT I repeat all kikyou fans out!  
  
~*~A Forgotten Friendship: true feelings unravel and Kikyou gets whats coming to her!~*~  
  
kagome looked at Inuyasha waiting to hear his plain for revenge if Inu had a plain you know it has to be good "well its about kikyou are up for it?" he ask "wait a min. kikyous your girlfriend" she said looking at him in question "well she was my grilfriend after im done with her she wont even wanna look at me" he said with a a smirk  
  
"Inu whats going on in that in the head of yours?" she ask "well in thinking we get Naraku and Sesshomaru in this and everyone else" he picked up phone when kagome stopped him "wait Inu are you gonna tell me about it or what?" she ask taking the phone from him Inuyasha just took it away from her "yeah but let me make a few a phone calls first"  
  
~hour later~  
  
after Sango,Miroku,Sesshomaru,and Naraku got there only then did Inuyasha revile his master plain! "so you're tellin' me to pertend to like that slut?" Naraku ask tring not to throwup "yes do you think you can do that?" Inuyasha ask he only noded his head "and Miroku you have to film it all you got that?" he ask looking at the hentai  
  
Miroku noded his head raching for Sangos backside "HENTAI!!!!!" she yelled and knocked him out "and sango you have to watch Naraku to make sure kikyou doesnt get to close and him freak out" Inuyasha said turning his head to the brown eyed girl   
  
"and Sesshomaru you have to play messager can you do that?" Inuyasha ask his brother fluffy noded his head "and that bring us to kagome" kagome only looked at him "wh..what are you talking about why are you looking at me like that?" she ask "well Kag you have the most important part" he said while kicking back in a chair   
  
"oh yeah and whats that?" she ask "well you get to kiss me and fight Kikyou" he said like it was a everyday thing Kagome only smirked well because she got to kick Kikyous ass but blushed because she had to kiss Inu "so kag are you up for that" he ask still smirking kagome noded her head   
  
"so when does it start?" Sesshomaru ask "some of us have lifes you know" he said that while looking at Sango and Miroku because as you all know they have a plain of there on operation: KAG N INU GET TOGETHER!  
  
"as soon as everyone ready" Inuyasha said keeping an eye on kagome "well im ready" sango said and that was followed by some 'lets do its' and come on im ready' along with some 'let kick kikyous but!' kagome and sango both looked at each other before yelling "OPERATION GET KIKYOU IS A GO GO GO!!!!" and they clapped there hand together  
  
(A/N: that would have been a perfect spot to have a cliffie HUM....)  
  
~later that day~  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to kikyou "so kikyou have you seen the new guy?" he ask choking on every word "yeah why?" she gave him a nasty look lets just say if looks could kill he'd be dead right now "well I heard that he likes you" he lies very well   
  
that got kikyou going "really?" she ask with hearts in her eyes "uh-huh and he wants to go out with you" Sesshomaru said smirking "REALLY" she sqealed can you say 'oh my ears?' "yep he told me to ask you if you'd like to go on a date with him" Sesshomaru said kikyou thought about that for a min. "let me think about it because as you already know im dating Inuyasha" she said   
  
(A/N: yeah how could we forget? *gag*)  
  
"i'll come find you later to get the answer" Sesshomaru said and left with a smirk he saw sango around the corner and gave her a thumbs up   
  
~with our fav. people~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting for kikyou to come to her locker "ok kag here she comes are you ready?" Inuyasha ask kagome swolled hard "as ready as im ever gonna be" she said kikyou opened her locker but was stopped by the malling of kagome and Inuyasha kagome had her right leg around Inus waist   
  
he had his arms up her shirt they were in a very deep kiss might I add seeing this made kikyou mad she stormed over to them and grabed kagome by her hair "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she yelled "NO THE QUESTION IS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" kikyou yelled back   
  
kagome only smiled "well I WAS kissing Inu until you came along" kagome said while slapping her kikyou was in shock and slapped her back Inu just stepped back a few feet to let the cat fight continue kikyou had pulled kagomes hair and kagome pulled kikyous hair while ripping her top  
  
kikyou ripped kagome shirt so kagome decided to pull kikyous hair out Inu only laughed by the time they were done kikyou had a spilt lip and kagome a cut above her right eye "Inuyasha you didnt bother to help me at all?" she ask with a face that would make even me sick  
  
"what can I say oops?" and he started laughing "thats it Inu we're through!!!!" and she stormed off "well that takes care of one problem" Inuyasha said hugging kagome after that kiss they were both as red as my friend fluffy for all you who dont know him he can get PRETTY red in the face  
  
'I really liked that kiss' kagome said to herself 'god she looks really pretty right now'Inuyasha said to himself   
  
(A/N:does he not SEE that she just got beat up pretty bad? Guess not)  
  
kikyou went to find Sesshomaru she was gonna go on that date with Naraku and she was gonna get Inuyasha and kagome back one way or another! if it was the last thing she ever did well shes in for a surpise *evil laugh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well that was just...well I dont know really yeah im not very good with fight sences but i've been in alot of cat fights ^_^ please R&R if you wanna see chappie 10^_^ yeah its a chappie 10 because I got to notes up there and I would like to think Ama-chan for the idea of the kissing thing between kag and Inu THANX SO MUCH AMA-CHAN!!!!! *hugs you* please keep reading  
  
note: this story is partly true some names have been changed to protect the poor victioms that I hart at the moment! I have changed some things around to make it more interesting (gomen I know I cant spell ^_^) because my life is so boring right now!  
  
~Rina-chan sayin' see ya soon on: A Forgotten Friendship~ 


	10. Inuyasha loses a girlfriend but gains a ...

Disclaimers:no my dreams never come true there for I dont own anything not even my own room  
  
A/N:school will be starting back in ONE WEEK!!!! so after that time I wont be updating as much as you all would like but I will try to get as many chapters done in that short time I promise I will write TWO chapters a day if you like ^-^  
  
~*~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san? dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!~*~  
  
all of your reviews just made me want to write an even better/funnier chappie thanx!!  
  
This is just one of my fav. poems i'll tell you why at the end of the chapter  
  
~*~Just one of those days~*~  
  
  
  
"this is the worst day of my life,"  
  
she says casually   
  
as she has a million plus times before.  
  
she slams the door of her room,  
  
blocking the outside world,  
  
the chaos,  
  
and her parents.  
  
Everything is always going wrong  
  
and there's nothing she can do.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
she yells,  
  
not really talking to anyone in particular.  
  
she draws in a deep breath.  
  
she exhales her troubles,  
  
her sorrows, her secrets.  
  
She exhales nothing---  
  
all of her feelings stay locked inside.  
  
she keeps them close until they consume  
  
her soul slowly-- bit by bit.  
  
Her angry music blasts loudly,  
  
heard down the street.  
  
But she doesn't care.  
  
She is only concerned with her troubles,  
  
and she can't seem to get them out of her mind.  
  
they stay there eating away her other thoughts.  
  
jumping onto her bed and burying her head  
  
into her covers as deep as they can go,  
  
she looks back on her day,sighs,  
  
and gets ready for tomorrow.  
  
~Jenny Sharaf  
  
~But First A word from me to my reviewers~  
  
agrias-101-I couldnt remember if I responded to your review or not but yeah she is two timin~ thanx for reviewin'~  
  
starnight01-Im glad you like ^_^  
  
chickenz-im updating as fast as I can ^_^  
  
DevilishGrl17-she really did glad you loved that chapter keep reading add gas to my fire! ^_^  
  
silentslayer-so glad you like and thanx for the idea im gonna use it! ^_^  
  
Crystal Sapphire- yeah revenge is 5w337! trust me you really dont wanna see my love life its so sad! and im so happy you love my story! keep reading and look for the surprise ^_^ I think you'll like it very much  
  
SHNfanyay-hey!!! thanx for reviewing I know I bugged you on reading it and you finally did you ROCK!!!!!! you're the cooliest please keep reading! i'll I.M. you soon or e-mail whatever =^-^=  
  
fire demon 11- yeah I know im evil ^_^  
  
~on to the story~  
  
~*~ A Forgotten Friendship: Inuyasha loses a girlfriend but gains a new bestfriend or is she something more? ~*~  
  
you could see Kikyou walking down the hall with a very unhappy face well your face would look like that to if you just got dumped by Inuyasha but who could ever love a face like that anyway? kikyou has the face that not even a mother would love! anyway she was in a search of Sesshomaru to tell him that she'd go out with Naraku  
  
~with sango and Miroku~  
  
Sango was rewinding the tape of Inu and Kags kiss and laughing all the while "hey thats the perfect blackmail" Miroku said holding his side "Yeah I know ok lets watch it again" sango hit rewind again it was playing the scene where kagome and kikyou got into the cat fight   
  
"hey do you think we should show them?" sango ask Miroku wasnt paying her any he was trin to map out his next attempt to grope sango without getting hit and ending up in the floor   
  
~back with kikyou~  
  
(A/N:please dont flame me because of all the *shudder* Kikyou!)  
  
"AH HA!" she yelled Sesshomaru turned around almost falling flat on his back because the insane monkey girl scared the pink chibi eating monkeys outta him  
  
(A/N: its best not to question my saneity leavl because im telling you now it'll get you no where trust me on this one! I should know because I ask myself the samething everyday)  
  
once he realized that it was only the insane one his breathing returned back to normal "what do you want girl?!" he yelled kikyou only gave him a *gag* cute look "I was only coming to give you my answer about Naraku" she said hanging onto his arm I got one word for people like that!  
  
Sesshomaru pushed her off almost knocking her down "well what is it I have things to do?" he ask in a clam way "well tell him yes and give him my number" she said  
  
and walked away Sesshomaru ran to the bathroom to scurb his arm for fear that if he didnt it would fall off! Ha it probably would theres no telling what she has!  
  
~with Inu and kag~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were still blushing heh you'd think by now that they would've stopped i mean this is a whole new chappie jeez I feel like im writting a story line for Passions! "so yeah I guess that took care of that" Kagome said tring to make a joke out of it and it wasnt working to well   
  
"yeah I guess it does" he said just standing there not sure of what to do hey kagome was doing the samething what do you know? im so mean ^_^ I find it to be very interesting at times "uh I uh think we should...um go find....Miroku and um Sango now" Inuyasha said turning to walk away "yeah I think thats a good idea" kagome said turning the other way  
  
Inuyasha had turned the other way well because he really didn't trust himself with kagome right now there was no telling what he would do if there weren't any space between the two of them  
  
kagome was walking down the hall tring to push the thoughts of her and Inuyasha together outta her head 'its just not fair' she yelled in her mind 'I've known Inuyasha my whole life and I cant have him!' she was fighting a battle she knew she couldn't when and it was pretty pointless seeing as though I call the shots around here!  
  
~Kag and Inu are with Mir and San Aww yes the power of being a writter~  
  
Sango and Miroku were still playing the little blackmail tape for like the 50th time that day kagoome walked up behind sango "hey what cha doin'?" she ask which cought sango off guard alittle she jumped back a least 1 foot and knocked kagome over because she was behind her and that wasnt such a good idea to do come to think of it   
  
"OHMIGOSH!!!!" sango screamed holding her cheast tring to grab her heart before it came outta her like that was ever gonna happen she needs that thing to love that hentai! "KAGOME DONT DO THAT!" she yelled at kagome kagome was takin' back a bit "geez sango you dont have to yell so do you have the tape ready for the "date" tonight?" kagome ask unawair that there was more on that tape than she thought   
  
"uh-huh yep yep!" sango said a little to happy making kagome wonder "hey sango have you been smoking?" kagome ask rasing a eyebrow Miroku lend over to grab sango in a place that he really shouldn't which caused him to get  
  
*SMAK!!*  
  
"HENTAI!!" sango screamed now my friends he's knocked out "so sango have you been smokin'?" kagome repeated her question "n..no kagome" kagome gave a look that gave her chills "well not much anyway" sango said kagome only looked at her "how much is not much sango-chan?" she ask standing up " GOD KAGOME!" she threw her hands in the air "I only had a dime god are you happy?!" she ask  
  
kagome rolled her eyes and in doing that saw Inuyasha her face lit up a bit and sango noticed that and she smiled Inuyasha kinda didnt see Miroku there on the ground kissing it and he kinda kicked him oopies? "huh?" he looked down "do I even wanna know why he's down there?" he ask sango only smirked and that said all Inuyasha needed to know  
  
he laughing a little and rolled his eyes "so sango you got the tape ready for tonight?" he ask once again sango laughed like she was high or something kagome whispered "dont ask I think shes slowly going insane" she said eyeing her friend that was laughing on the ground right now and Miroku woke up   
  
"whats she laughing about?" he ask rubbing his head "all I said was 'is the tape sat for tonight?' and she fell out laughing" Inuyasha said stepping back a little sango hand Miroku the tape recorder and he to fell out laughing kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other "whats there problem?" Kagome ask Inu only shrugged  
  
once sango and miroku stopped laughing long enough to talk they show the tape to the two friends kagome and Inuyasha saw this and they blushed so red people would think they were sun burned and once again sango and Miroku fell out laughing  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
ok peoples I know this is so short! Gomen minnas ok that peom just reminded me of me and how I act at life yes im one of those people who get depressed easyly and who hates life yeah I find myself wishing I was dead and therefor I can not feel anything but hate and sadness I cant love people i've tried I really have I dont see why because I was a very happy little girl I was never alone I always had a brother or 2 to play with and a little sister I hide all my regreats in life behind the person my mom and dad think I am I act happy at school but its all a lie I build walls so people cant get close to me but unlike some people I see the world as it truely is and it makes me sick and im a loner I observe people from a safe distant to know what im dealing with and that makes me feel weak and helpless but because of what I have become I never show it I keep to myself wishing that my sorry life would end my mom cant see that im not the perfect daughter but im not being human makes me sick because humans are all evil they're all the same! they never show there true colors until the very end I should know because my sorry excuse for a cousion turned her back on me when I needed her the most and now I hate her her and her goddamn boyfriend she turned her back on me for HIM! and my bestfriend left me when I needed her most to therefor in the end they only let you down but please dont let this note change your mind about my story after all being depressed only makes me write better stories but its to bad that i'll be getting help soon......  
  
~Rina-chan  
  
P.s.all credit goes to silentslayer for the whole point of this story! thanx ^_^ and this chappie goes out toSHNfanyay,Silentslayer, DevilishGrl17,and Anti [.] poptart for never leaving myside throught out this whole story thanx and if you want the next chappie tell me in your Reviews you all should know me by now to know what im gonna say so i'll save you the trouble of reading it you know the drill ^_^ Ja minnas 


	11. A date gone wrong and a heart broken kag...

Disclaimers: nope still dont own him  
  
A/N:school will be starting back in ONE WEEK!!!! so after that time I wont be updating as much as you all would like but I will try to get as many chapters done in that short time I promise but most likely i'll be doing them during school because I hate it blah! ^-^  
  
~*~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san? dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!~*~  
  
Good lord 48 reviews!!!!! Im going for 100 so please help me get to my goal!  
  
~But First A word from me to my reviewers~  
  
Girlwithoutastory-yeah I believe he did make up that part for kagome to kiss him I swear this story has a mind of its own gee you sure know how to kick a girl when shes down and me no nutty! im glad you think its good jup jup kikyou a slut!   
  
Gir-with-out-a-st...life-NO kouga can stay and kikyou can die!!!!!!!!!  
  
silentslayer-you're very welcome im so glad you loved my chappie! ^_^ please keep reading yeah and you helped me alot because I had writers block!  
  
~on to the story~  
  
~*~ A Forgotten Friendship:A date gone wrong and a heart broken kagome ~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were still on the ground laughing when Sesshomaru and Naraku walked over to them "hey Inuyasha whats up with them?" Naraku ask rubbing on Sesshomarus arm "GAH!!!!!! evil demon get off of me!!!!" he yelled and slaped him in the face but that did not fase him "no Sesshy-kins im not a demon!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes along with kagome yes my friends naraku still loves fluffy and that kinda stuff has been going on all week and to tell the truth its making me sick! kagome lended over to Inuyasha and whispered "hey Inu schools out now should we get Naraku ready for this?" she ask with a look in her eyes that made poor Inuyasha melt  
  
"yeah" he whispered back Inu cleared his throat no answer he did this 5 more time until kagome had a better idea "DAMNIT PEOPLE OBEY ME!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled everyone turned around not because they were going to obey her but because they wanted to know who the weirdo was  
  
"ok thats better" she said with a smile Inuyasha backed up a bit jup he was scared "what is it kagome?" sango ask "yeah kagome whats wrong?" Miroku ask "well I think we should go back to Inus because Narakus 'date' is tonight after all and he needs to get ready" kagome said looking at Naraku after all he was the one holding the whole plain together without him it would go down the drane  
  
(A/N:dont worry fluffy-sama Sango-chan and Miroku-kun are still doing there plain I didnt forget! ^_^)  
  
everyone noded there head and left to go to Inus  
  
~outside~  
  
well there was only one car and 6 people it was Mirokus car and he has one of those little jeeps that only fit like 4 people in it "oh great" sango groned "what a day to take the bus to school" kagome said "yeah I know something told me to take my car but did I listen nooooo" he said rolling his eyes   
  
"well I have my car" a voice said from behind Inuyasha he turned around only to be face to face with Kouga-kun ^_^ "what do you want wolf?!" he ask I bet cha wondering why he calls him a wolf well I'll tell ya when they were little Kagome Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga were very good friends and they used to play house or whatever  
  
kagome was a Miko who was married to a hanyou that was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was the demon that tried to get Inuyashas sword that he protected kagome with Miroku was the hentai monk that blessed them for the marrage and Kouga was the wolf demon that wanted kagome to be his woman  
  
(A/N: heh what can I say? ^_^)  
  
yeah and thats how kouga-kun got his name "well kagome can ride with me in my car I can drop her off" kouga said putting his arm around kagomes waist that only made Inuyasha growl which did not go unnoticed by kagome and she blushed "Damn.wolf.get.your.hands.off.kagome." he sounded every word out as if it was his first time saying them "touchy touchy Inu" Kouga said smirking "you got to the count of three" he said   
  
kouga just sat there looking Inuyasha in the eye Inuyasha looked at kouga just daring him to move I mean he wanted him to move but oh you know what I mean oh my Kougas pushing his luck with Inu kagome saw this and quicky said "no Inu its ok I'll huh ride with Kouga-kun and meet you there ok?" she asked walking over to him and giving him a hug Inuyasha took this chance to tell her something "kagome just be..careful dont let him touch you ok?" he ask letting her go  
  
sango,Miroku,and Sesshamaru saw this and gave each other a thumbs up because there plain was working out just fine Naraku was just clueless about everthing kagome waved bye to her friends and walked away with Kouga-kun Inuyasha was not very happy about this he was not a happy bunnie not at all   
  
Inu got in Mirokus car Miroku driving Sesshomaru beside him Inuyasha behind Miroku naraku in the middle and sango on the other side Naraku kinda had to make himself fit because there really was no room   
  
Sesshomaru turned around "whats wrong baby brother?" he ask with a smirk "shut the hell up Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled "naraku get your damn hand off my side" Inuyasha said slaping him "awww Inu-kun you and your brother and hard to not touch" he said smiling sango was laughing along with Miroku  
  
"Inu" Miroku said "im sure kagomes not gonna do anything with Kouga" Miroku said but Inuyasha wasnt so sure  
  
~with kagome and Kouga~  
  
"kagome whats wrong" Kouga ask "you seem kinda out of it" he was stroking kagome arm "Kouga-kun its nothing please stop" she said taking his hand off her kouga growled keeping his eyes on the rode kagome looked at him noticing that he had a frown on his face  
  
"Kouga-kun im sorry its just that I dont like you that way im more than happy to me your friend but I just dont like you like you like me please forgive me" she said putting a hand on his sholder  
  
(A/N: whoa I didnt know I could fit so many likes in one sentance!)  
  
Kouga smiled a little at that kagomes never touched him like that not even when they were kids kagome eased up a little kouga had pulled him Inuyasha drive way and turned off the car Kouga leanded over and kissed kagome lightly on the corner of her mouth kagome just sat there in shock  
  
Inu was looking out his window waiting for kagome to come he and Miroku had givin' Naraku a man to man talk about the date while Sesshomaru was flirting with some girl and sent him and sango on there way to meet kikyou when he saw kagome pull up he ran out the door sayin' "HEY KAGOME NARAKU AND SANGO ALREADY LEFT YOU'R---" he was cut off  
  
kagome turned her head and saw Inuyasha at the door 'oh no Inu' she thought she got out of the car leaving a smirking kouga behind and ran over to him "Inu im so sorry" she said tring to pull him close "Kagome leave me the hell alone!" he said and took off running kagome just stood there cring  
  
~with *shudder* Kikyou and Naraku~  
  
they had just ordered something french which he could not ever say (kikyou ordered it for them for figure) sango was hinding at a near by table with her video recoreder reading and going "so naraku what school did you come from?" Kikyou ask stroking his arm "well I came from an all boys privet school" he said pulling away  
  
(A/N:that might explain alot lol)  
  
Kikyou was getting pissed Naraku wasnt letting her touch him all night he wasnt even making a move on her and she was just mad! kikyou decided to take another aproch and started rubbing his leg with her foot which only mad him even more uncomfortable  
  
(a/n:sorry thats how i say it)  
  
he was about to bust he didnt even wanna be here right now but can you blam him? I didnt think so theres no telling what she has after all shes the town slut you know?  
  
she was moving closer and closer to..um...well you know what I mean ^-^u and Naraku couldnt take it anymore "KIKYOU STOP!!!!!" he yelled everyone could here him "why Naraku sweetie? I thought you liked me?" she ask sweetly   
  
"I DO ITS JUST THAT IM..." he said looking at sango that was about to have a freaking heartattack shaking her head no "not ready to get into a relationship just yet" he said before he slipped up kikyou looked hurt "but didnt you tell Sesshomaru that you liked me?" she ask slipping her shoe back on her right foot  
  
"yeah but I just cant not right...um..er..now ok?" he ask hoping that she believed him kikyou ran outta the place and she was headed to a bar to drink her worries away  
  
sango ran over to Naraku and was not very happy her plain failed 'Naraku you baka you messed up!" she yelled and smaked him over the head and left naraku was just standing there looking at the food "no use in wasting good food" he said and stated eating   
  
~with Inuyasha~  
  
'I cant believe her' he thought 'she promised me she wouldnt let that wolf touch her' she yelled in his head Inuyasha was headed to a bar to drink his worries away  
  
~at the bar~  
  
Inuyasha was on his 7th drink and was feeling kinda light headed he stumbled off the stool and was headed out the door when he bumped into a women "hey watch it!' the voice said but it didnt sound like it ment it "oh sorry" he said a idea striking in his mind "come on lets go back to my place" Inu said taking the girl by the waist  
  
he needed this he needed someone to love him right now and this was his chance  
  
~at Inus place~  
  
"come on" he said pointing to a room the girl noded and walked in he locked the door and walked in the room after her locking that door also taking off his shirt he started taking her things off to "are you sure?" she ask he noded "yes I need this right now I need to be loved to forget my problems" he stated kissing her neck and moving down  
  
he layed her in the bed nipping on her soft fleash the girl moand in reply letting him take her in as they both needed this she yelled in pain as he made his way in her "shh" he said kissing her "it only hurts a min." she noded in reply thrusting up tring to feel him in her with each small moan she gave he pushed in harder  
  
he felt her climax and soon he did too they lay there in uter silence until sleep took over  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
so how'd you likeie? me it was ok I changed the rating as you can see for this chapter ^_^ I told you it has a mind of its own! and these chappie goes out to my good friend girlwithoutastory!!!! thanx for reviewing can you guess who the girl is? I hope I didnt give anything away ^_^ but please R&R so I can write the next chappie this is where the story takes a turn JA NE~!  
  
~Rina-chan 


	12. OH DEAR GOD!

Disclaimers:   
  
Teacher: ok class now who can tell me what goes here?  
  
kagome-chan: *rases hand*  
  
Teacher: *points to me* yes?  
  
kagome-chan: *is all happy* a disclaimer goes there *gets all sad* and it means that kagome-chan dont own Inuyasha and probably never will  
  
Teacher:yes very good kagome-chan  
  
kagome-chan: kagome-chan no happy anymore kagome-chan no own him me so sad! *starts cring*  
  
Teacher: *sigh* not again  
  
A/N:school will be starting back in ONE WEEK!!!! so after that time I wont be updating as much as you all would like but I will try to get as many chapters done in that short time I promise but most likely i'll be doing them during school because I hate it blah! ^-^  
  
~*~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!~*~   
  
Good lord 67!! reviews!!!!! Im going for 100 so please help me get to my goal!  
  
~But First A word from me to my reviewers~  
  
just for keeps: well im so sorry you think its messed up  
  
Inuyashasgrl-oh good lord please dont die!! lol  
  
kawaii-inuyasha-heh im a Inu/kag fan hate kikyou blah! dont worry though you'll find out who it is soon promise  
  
An1m3Ah0L1C aka cHiq BaTToUsAi -lol he is very naughty!!!   
  
DevilishGrl17()-stop yelling at me!!!!!!!!!! just read this chapter I have a reason for everything I do trust me!!!!!!! *starts cring* just dont yell at me!  
  
Melfina-alright outlaw star fan! nah I didnt forget they'll be in my next story Rins gonna be with fluffy! ^_^ they're cute together shippou might be in the later chappies dont know but thanx for reviewing thanx on the 'catch the exact personality ' thing I try ^_^  
  
Melfina-ok that was alittle yea moving on you are mean to them lol but I dont know if I can fit that in oh my god you really think im good? *blush* thanx oh no not this again trust me its for a good reason I have a reason!!!! just read this chapter I think you'll see the reason I did that  
  
Zonza-*evil grin* you people should really read more of my stories because they'll show that for every twist theres always a point but just read this   
  
~on to the story~  
  
~*~ A Forgotten Friendship:Oh Dear God!~*~  
  
The sun was shining through Inuyashas window making both of them stir in there sleep Inuyasha tried to open his eyes but was blinded by the light not to mention the huge headach that he had 'what happend last night?' he ask himself 'my head hurts like hell!' again he tried to open his eyes but with no luck 'and who is this beside me?' he looked down but his vision was blury all he could see was the out line  
  
he gave up on tring and sighed 'this girl beside me oh dear god aleast I hope this is a girl' he yelled the last part 'shes kinda warm but I wonder who she is' all that thinking was making his head hurt so he just gave up and pulled her closer by her waist and fell into a deep sleep  
  
kagome woke up with a huge headach she tried to open her eyes but shut them quickly for the light was so bright it hurt she felt a warm body heat behind her wondering who or what it was she tried to turn around but couldn't the person behind her held her close and tight 'who is that' she ask herself 'and what happend last night? my head is killin' me!' this was to much for kagome to handle and went back to bed  
  
~with Miroku Sango and Sesshomaru~  
  
"where is Inuyasha and kagome" sango ask worried "calm down sango im sure they'll be here shortly" Sesshomaru said patting her on the back that made sango feel alittle better Miroku went to the corner sat to sulk "Miroku whats wrong?" Sesshomaru ask walking over to him "well sango never lets me touch her like that" Miroku said feeling down  
  
(A/N: did I say that Sesshomaru has a plain of his own going on here? well he does)  
  
"dont worry all in do time all in do time" Sesshomaru said "I GOT IT!!!!" sango yelled "got what?" they both ask "I got IT!" she is making a point with the word 'it' Miroku and Sesshomaru rolled there eyes "sango dear what is 'it'?" Miroku ask "oh well why dont you call over Inuyashas house and I call kagomI dont know why we dindt think of this before!" she said giggling   
  
"good point sango" Sesshomaru said sango just beamed with pride she picked up the phone and diled kagomes number  
  
*RING RING*  
  
*RING RING*  
  
*RING RING*  
  
sango slamed the phone down "shes not home!" she yelled "let me try 'yashas" Miroku said he picked up the phone   
  
*RING RING* he glaced at sango and fluffy  
  
*RING RIN--*  
  
'hello?" Inuyasha said still half asleep  
  
"Inuyasha is that you?" Miroku ask  
  
"no" he said "its the easter bunnie" his voice was dripping with scarcassem  
  
"well hello easter bunnie" Miroku said laughing  
  
"OI dont laugh my head is killing me" Inuyasha said pulling his sleeping parter closer his eyes were still closed so he still didnt know who she was  
  
"Inuyasha where were you last night?" Miroku ask  
  
"all I know is that I went to a bar and now my head is killing me and I dont remember much after that and to top that off theres some girl in my bed" Inu said holding her around the waist but he didnt mind for some reason he felt like he knew this girl  
  
"Inuyasha you sly dog" Miroku said with a hentai grin Inu felt the girl move alittle and it gave him chills "so what? how? when did this all happen?" Miroku ask him   
  
"I dont know" he said "what did you do?" Inuyasha was at a lost for word he hadn't thought of that he slowly pulled the sheet up alittle to look down and noticed that he only had on boxers and the girl beside him had on nothing "oh dear god" Inuyasha said  
  
"what 'yash?" Miroku ask "oh dear god I didnt" Inuyasha was still saying "you saying that you and her did that?" Miroku ask shocked "y..yes" he stutterd  
  
kagome was half awake but still sleep she noticed that the person beside her was moving she decided to give him a good morning gift *wink wink* she put her hand under the sheet and stroked a rather uh..um...yeah it only made Inuyasha jump "hey i'll call you back I think shes up" Inuyasha said putting the phone down   
  
he looked down at the girl and gasp in shock at the sight he saw "OH DEAR LORD!!!!" she screamed "OH SHIT!!!" he screamed "what the hell are you doing in my bed?" kagome ask "what?! you're in my bed" he yelled kagome looked around the room and noticed that he was right they both heald there heads "dont yelled" he said getting outta bed kagome blushed  
  
noticing that he only had on boxers she looked down and saw that she had on nothing "Inuyasha?" she yelled after him he turned around "what?" he ask getting a bottle of asprin from the bathroom he came back with a glass and 4 asprin handing two to kagome and and him taking two "did we well you know?" she ask   
  
he just looked at her and shook his head she blushed a dark red and brought the sheet around her some more he handed her the glass that he drunk out of "what?" she ask "take this" he said "im not taking that after you" she yelled "what? we already slept together what more do you want from me?" Inuyasha said smirking  
  
"kagome grab the cup and take it" he said smirking some more "I mean you wanted to take it from me last night!" Inu said but got hit in the face with a pillow kagome was mad but she done as she was told Inuyasha was looking at her with soft eyes he never realized how beautiful she was kagome looked into those big golden eyes that seemed to look into her soul and he kissed her she was at first shocked but soon melted into his passionat kiss.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
ok another chappie done! this one was just something I played around with because I have writters block and I have no clue how the story is gonna end now!!!! I had to change every thing because Naraku skrewed it up!!! I told you this thing has a   
  
mind of its own no lie I promise it does or my name isn't kagome-chan15! my rat got lose and now I cant find her shes somewhere in my kitchen my dads gonna piss his pants if I dont find her he already hates her!!!! well please R&R and if you would like the next chapter to go out to you let me know ^_^ but sadly all good thing have to   
  
come to a end soon like this story because I need to end it I dont want to but im not   
  
sure I can pull this thing for 20 chappies I think its gonna be 4 more chapters long but dont worry i'll be working on 'surving the name of love' or posting a new one im working on called 'destiny' or putting up 'chatroom love' or 'breaking apart but   
  
finding away back again' so yeah im pretty busy some of my stories that are posted   
  
need to be tended to as well so yeah my work wont end just yet i'll still be writting just not this story but if im lucky I can pull this story 'a forgotten friendship' atleast 4   
  
more chapters and im working on a crossover with my friend SHNfanyay lets just say its not for Hp lovers lol was Ja Ne for now!  
  
~Rina-chan 


	13. OH WHAT FUN!

Discalimers: No I dont own him but I do own this huge headach so if you just happen to own him do you wanna trade?  
  
A/N:school will be starting back in 5 MORE DAYS!!!! so after that time I wont be updating as much as you all would like but I will try to get as many chapters done in that short time I promise but most likely i'll be doing them during school because I hate it blah! ^-^  
  
~*~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!~*~   
  
Good lord 70!! reviews!!!!! Im going for 100 so please help me get to my goal!  
  
~But First A word from me to my reviewers~  
  
girlwithoutastory-yeah I really hope I dont get kicked off! lol  
  
silentslayer-thanx please keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and lay off the sugar! lol ^_^  
  
Priestess Sakura- Im glad you love my fic so heres an extra long chappie since I did not update yesterday! ^_^  
  
DevilishGrl17-its ok you had a reson for yelling at me and I had a reason for writting what I wrote ^_^ I know I put kikyou going to the bar to throw ya'll off im good! ^_^  
  
Inuyashasgrl-im glad you like my fic hey you kinda got my e-mail lol ^_^  
  
Zonza-heh dont get on the happy train just yet I have plains for this story! just read and find out  
  
~on to the story~  
  
~*~ A Forgotten Friendship:kagome gets ask out,Inuyasha finds out his feelings,and kagome almost runs over two "innocent" people~*~  
  
Kagome pulled back in shock "wh..what was that for?" she ask Inuyasha just looked at her with passion "It..just felt right" he said taking her into a hug kagome just sat there while Inuyasha huged her she couldn't help but think of how things were gonna be so different "Inuyasha?" she ask  
  
"humm...?" he looked at her "well I was think about..last night" she said noticing that he was grining ear to ear "what about it?" he ask with a husky voice nipping her ear she could barly think stright "well about last night do you think things will be different?" she ask Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and looked at her  
  
"well I didnt really think of that" he said "well Miroku called eairler and I told him I had a girl in the bed but then I had no clue who it was so I guess we can keep it between us for now" he said stroking her hair she noded "I think that'll be best for now until we can get think sorted out" she said taking in his warm body   
  
"kagome i've missed you so much" he said "I cant believe you went and kissed that wolf" he said growling kagome laded her head on his sholder "Inuyasha he kissed me first not the other way around I was shocked I didnt know what to do" she said rubbing the bottom of his back for some reason he liked it he liked it alittle tooo much and kagome could feel it seeing as though the sheet had come up alittle during the hug and what made matters worse was that his tip got warm from the heat she was putting off from down there and she could feel it agaist her  
  
"Kagome" he moaned tring to get in she pushed him away "ka.kagome I want you" he said pushing her down on the bed and kissing her "no..Inuyasha we cant and you know it we're friends and friends dont do this" she said between breaths "kagome" he gave her a sly grin "you didnt think we were just friends when you grabed my manhood this morning" he said moving down her body  
  
"thats because...oh Inuyasha!!!!" she screamed "be..because I didnt know who you we..were.......oh god!!" the pleasure Inu was giving her was making her scream for all she was worth he only smiled and moved along the line further  
  
he smirked and pushed his tonuge into her womanhood she moaned in reply "Inu..Inuyasha" she gasp she finally found the streath and pulled his head away "aww kagome you were about to clmaix" he said smirking she waited for her breath to return back to normal before saying anything  
  
"Inuyasha I think I need to go" she said taking the sheet and finding her thing once she was dressed she went home Inuyasha just sat in his room and it dawned on him 'I think I love her' he said to himself he lade down and sighed 'I do love her'  
  
~with kagome~   
  
kagome walked out his door and started her walk home it wasnt far from his house but it wasnt close either so it gave her enough time to think 'god what came over him?' she ask herself 'what came over me? I didnt even bother to stop him' she was keep on walking and didnt even notice sango in front of her and wait   
  
what was this she was kissing somebody at that point kagomes head was so clouded with thoughts that she pad no need to her and her mouth to mouth partner she walked right past them sango and Miroku stood in shock as they saw kagome pass them "hum I wonder what her problem is" sango ask "I dont know sango-chan" Miroku said tring to kiss her again  
  
sango only pulled away "no Miroku-kun i'll im you later ok?" she ask "yeah" he mubbled "I gotta go to Inus any way" and he ran off sango watched him go until she could no longer see him she started running until she spoted kagome again  
  
"OI KAGOME WAIT UP!!!" sango yelled kagome turned around and stoped "nani? sango what is it?" she ask "well you seemed kinda out of it when you passed me" sango said "oh that was you sango-chan I didnt notice gomen" kagome said walking again "kagome whats wrong?"  
  
"well if I tell you you have to promise to not tell" kagome said "I promise kagome-chan you can trust me" she said with a bright smile kagome thought a min about that true sango could keep anything but she wasnt sure if she should tell her "ok sango come over here" kagome dragged sango to a near by ally "ok well last night I kissed Kouga" kagome said "OHMIGOD!!!!" sango screamed "wait sango thats not even the worst part I went to a bar and got drunk" kagome said looking in sangos eyes  
  
"Kagome-chan you didnt" sango said "no sango theres more I slept with some guy" she said stepping back "KAGOME HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!!!!!???" sango yelled "no sango theres even more" she said "what do you mean theres more? you're not having a baby are you?" she ask "NO SANGO!!!" kagome yelled turning red "then what is it?" sango ask but little did they know kikyou was right there with them  
  
"oh kagome im gonna get you good for taking Inuyasha away from me!" Kikyou smirked "and the guy was..."   
  
"was who?~!" sango ask "he was Inuyasha" kagome said hiding her blush all sango said was "OH. MY. GOD.!" she was sounding ever word out like it was the first time shes ever said it "I know sango I know what am I gonna do? we were both drunk!" kagome ask "well I dont know what to tell you spend the night over my house and we'll talk come on lets go get your stuff" "ok sango but you cant tell anybody because I promised Inuyasha that I wouldn't until we got everything straight  
  
sango noded her head kikyou had her mouth hanging low she was shocked to say the least! "I cant believe that slut shes even more of a slut then me atleast when I get drunk I dont take guys home!" she said out loud "come on kikyou lets go back to my place" a voice said "coming Hojo" she said brightly she meet him a the bar last night!!!  
  
(A/N: Im so evil!!! ^______^ but why did I pick hojo? o_O I'll never know ok I just found out that my phone got cut off so that means no interner for a few days so yeah i'll make this chappie really long because im so bored! I know having that kinda Internet sucks big time!)  
  
~with Inu~  
  
Inuyasha had went back to sleep with a smile on his face with happy happy dreams when he heard a knock on the door Sesshomaru answered it "Inuyasha Mirokus here to see you!" Sesshomaru yelled up to him Inuyasha ran down to see what he wanted when Sesshomaru whispered in his ear "Inuyasha do be quite next time you decide to do that" he said with a smirk  
  
Inuyasha only blushed "shut up FLUFFY!" he yelled that last part Sesshy growled "Miroku what do you want?" he ask "well thats no way to greet you bestfriend" Miroku said pushing his way into the house "answer me" Inuyasha growled he just knew Miroku wanted to know who the girl was but he promised kagome he wouldnt tell  
  
"so are you gonna tell me who that girl was?" Miroku asked with a sly grin Inuyasha blush and was shifting from foot to foot "er...well you see I promised her I wouldnt tell" Inuyasha said "oh come on 'yasha who am I gonna tell so she go to our school?" he ask "well yeah" Inu said moving over to the couch "do I know her?"  
  
"whats with the 3rd degree?!" Inuyasha yelled "oh my God" Miroku gasped in shock "is it who I think it is?" he ask "it depends on who you think it is" Inuyasha said keeping his eyes down "it is isnt it?!" he yelled "Miroku you cant tell anyone I promised and you know im a man of my word" Inuyasha said blushing "and you must be a man among other things as well" Miroku said sitting next to him  
  
Inuyasha hit him on the head "its not like that we were both drunk!" he tries to defind her "I didnt know kagome was that kinda girl" Miroku said grining from ear to ear "do you think she'll do that with me?" Miroku ask with a HUGE hentai grin "MIROKU IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU'LL STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled "yeah whatever" he mubbled "hey you know what I think" Miroku ask "no Mir what" Inuyasha was almost afraid to answer his questions  
  
"well I think you LOVE her" he said running from Inu "I do not" Inuyasha yelled Miroku started singing "Inuyasha and kagome sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then kagome marrage then comes inu with a baby carrage" he yelled while running up the stairs "Shut up Miroku before you become a dead man!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"eep" Miroku said locking himself on the bathroom 'Miroku you cant stay in there forever!" he yelled through the door "oh yeah just watch me!!" Miroku yelled back Inuyasha went over to put on a shirt and sat by the door 'hes gotta come out some time' Inuyasha said to himself  
  
~with kagome and sango~   
  
"so kagome so you think Inuyasha likes you or did he just do that to get his mind off his problems?" sango ask "I dont know sango after we woke up he kissed me AND he knew who I was!" Kagome said making a point with the 'and' "well come on we gotta make something up so your mom wont be mad and whatever you dont you dare tell he what happend last night or you'll be a deadwoman walking!" sango said kagome gulped  
  
"god sango you make it sound easy!" kagome said opening her door "just shut up and let me do that talking" kagome noded and walk inside they weren't even in there for no more than a min before kagomes mom came in asking questions "Kagome where have you been!?" she yelled "Oi mom im sorry I was at sangos right sango-chan" kagome ask smiling "yeah she was it is ok if she stays another night?" sango ask giving her a innocent smile  
  
"I guess its ok aslong as I know where she is" kagomes mother was fair buit streact "mom im 17 years old!" kagome whined "dont remind me kagome" her mother said looking at her "I already worry about you and your love life I want grandchilderen im not getting any younger you know and nither are you!" her mother said kagome blushed and ran up the stairs with a laughing sang behind her   
  
"sango not one word!" kagome treatend "WAHAHAHAHAHA *gasp* I wish I had my *gasp* camra!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" kagome droped sango on the ground and started packing her things "sango before I go I need to cheack my mail ok?" kagome asked "yeah what ever" sango said and kagome signed on when kagome signed on she had 4 emails from Miroku,Inuyasha,kouga,and kikyou  
  
from: houshi22  
  
to:cherryblossom03  
  
'dear kagome,  
  
please come help me!!!!! Inuyashas gone crazy I swear hes gonna kill me this time!!!!!! if you wondering I have my labtop! please help me!!!!  
  
Miroku'  
  
"hey sango Inuyashas gonna kill miroku!!" kagome said "whats new?" sango ask looking bored "good point"  
  
from:youknowyouwantme!  
  
to:cherryblossom03  
  
' hey,   
  
hey kagome about last night well I was hoping that you'd go out with me because I realized that I really like you so when you get this please im me or e-mail me  
  
Inuyasha'  
  
"oh my god!!" kagome screamed sango rushed in to see what was going on "what is it kagome?" sango ask worried "Inuyasha just asked me out!!!!" kagome yelled dancing "oh my god! this is great" sango said dancing with her sangos mood was ruined when she saw who the last two e-mails were from "kagome look you got mail" sango said sarcastly kagome checked it  
  
From:Kagomesman45  
  
to:cherryblossom03  
  
'hey baby,  
  
I was hoping that you would go to a movie with me this weekend   
  
we could you know *wink wink*  
  
kagome didnt even finish reading it she deleted it gaging sango started laughing kagome rolled her eyes and opend the next e-mail  
  
from:headcheerleader04  
  
to:cherryblossom03  
  
  
  
'ok kagome I want you to stay away from my man if you know whats good for you!  
  
Kikyou'  
  
'oh my god" kagome sighed  
  
to:headcheerleader04  
  
from:cherryblossom03  
  
'Kikyou get a life!  
  
kagome'  
  
"ok sango all done!" kagome yelled "bout time" sango said kagome rolled her eyes and packed her labtop well im ready! they walked out kagome house took kagomes car and headed over to sangos "so sango tomorrow we need to go to the mall" kagome said running a red light "why?" sango ask hanging on for dear life  
  
"well the school dance is coming up soon" kagome said cheerfully "oh yeah I forgot" sango said rolling her eyes before she had a chance to ask kagome who she was going with she yelled "OHMYGOD KAGOME WATCH OUT!!!!" kagome looked at the two cars in front of her "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she screamed  
  
the two people in both cars skidded to a stop and turned around kagome and sango were speachless "what in the world are they doing?" sango ask kagome just said "I have no clue"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok that has to be the longest chappie I have ever writtin'! *wipes sweat off head* my fingers hurt but im so bored that im gonna write a few song fics so you might have alot to read when ever I post I didnt write this chapter even longer because I didnt wanna end the story to soon then I might have some psyco killers on my hands lol Im so sorry I know I forgot some reviews and im really sorry if I forgot to thank you e-mail me and i'll look you up and reply promise!  
  
but please R&R because i wanna get to 100 or even more *evil grin* if you like this ficcy you'll love my next one called 'destiny' because kikyous not standing in there way this time its kouga!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA but you'll just have to read I might even have time to finish that one to lol I hate not having a phone and Internet I feel like a child! I found my RAT GO ME!!!!!!!!!! she ate my cheese I didnt know they really ate cheese I thought it was I dont know!  
  
my kitty is getting fat! lol well Ja for now!  
  
~Rina-chan saying see ya soon ()_()   
  
( . . )  
  
b( )d   
  
0O  
  
well I tried! lol Its 'posed to be a bunnie lol!  
  
if you ever read the ranma 1/2 manga I think #10  
  
selfesteem pose lol!  
  
this chappie goes out to........silentslayer you are to nice! keep reading 


	14. kagome says yes

Disclaimers: just put it this way if I owned him would I be writting these stories and not get paid?  
  
A/N:school started back on Monday so after that time I wont be updating as much as you all would like but I will try to get as many chapters done in that short time I promise but most likely i'll be doing them during school because I hate it blah! ^-^  
  
~*~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!~*~   
  
Good lord 81 reviews!!!!! Im going for 100 so please help me get to my goal!  
  
but first listien to my mindless babble this time it is important I promise!  
  
~+~ GOOD NEWS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!! I CAME UP WITH A NEW PLAN!!!!! THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY GO ON FOR A GOOD NUMBER OF CHAPTERS I COUNT 20 ISN'T THAT GREAT?! BECAUSE I REDID MY WHOLE STORY I MEAN ITS STILL THE SAME BUT THE ENDING IS DIFFERENT AND IN ORDER TO GET TO THAT ENDING I NEED ATLEAST 20 TO 30 CHAPPIES SO YAYS!!!!!!!!! AND MY LOVE LIFE IS OUTTA THE STORY WE GOT TO A POINT WHERE IT ENDED SO INSTEAD OF ENDING IT BECAUSE THE BATTLE BETWEEN US WAS OVER I WANTED TO SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO KAGOME SINCE MY ~REAL~ STORY LEAVES EVERYBODY AT A CLIFFIE (it really does) SO THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IF KIKYOU DESIDES TO GET REVENGE THAT AND THE FACT I WAS GETTING DEATH THREATS I REALLY HATE THOSE *shudders* BAD PAST but please e-mail me if this is still confusing maybe i can explain it better and I know this is really crazy but I need somebody to be kikyous evil hitchmen *gag* I cant just make somebody up because then I would have to creat and im not going to do that! but please outta the goodness of your heart (that and if you love this story so i can go on) please do this and at the near end i'll turn you good I just need somebody to be the person that tries to *someone puts hand over her mouth* Rina-chan: she'll tell you if you'll do it if not you'll just have to read the story to find out  
  
~do to the fact that school has started and im a ~lazy slob~ plus im on my way out the door I do not have time to reply to reviews but I PROMISE that I will have new replys to new reviews and the ones I forgot *bows head* think for your time~  
  
~*~ A Forgotten Friendship: kagome says yes ~*~  
  
kagome and sango were just looking at the two cars like they were psycos "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" kagome yelled over to them "IT DEPENDS WHO WANTS TO KNOW?!" they yelled back sango just rolled her eyes "just like them ne kagome?" sango ask  
  
"yeah" kagome breathed in a sigh Inuyasha and Miroku were racing cars again and its been along time since kagome has seen them do that "Inuyasha answer me what are you doing?" she ask walking over to them by the time she got there Miroku and Inuyasha were already outta there car and standing side by side  
  
"Inuyasha,Miroku what hell are you doing?" kagome ask looking both if them in the eye "er racing?" Miroku ask Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and answered her "well Kagome me and miroku was having a fight and he said that er.... well its not important to tell you what he said anyway he locked himself in the bath room and when he finally came out he took his car and raced down the road" inuyasha ended with a matter-o-fact- tone  
  
Miroku just shook his head in a yes manner kagome gave them both funny looks and turned to go back to sango "whew" Inuyasha said "almost let that one slip" Miroku was about to yell something when I large a VERY large bat hit him kagome got in her car and opened up her labtop and started writting when she was done she turned around and said  
  
"hey Inuyasha you got mail!" and she drove off Inuyasha just sat there puzzled but opened up his labtop anyway  
  
From:cherryblossom03  
  
To:youknowyouwantme!  
  
' hey,  
  
hey Inu! I got your e-mail and I guess the reason im writting this is because my answer is yes! ^_^ just give me the time and date!  
  
~kagome'  
  
Inuyasha was shocked to day the least kagome the same kagome that he has known since the 3rd grade said she would go out with him! he was floting on air  
  
'this time i'll make sure everythings right' he said to himself and went over to pick up a knocked out Miroku  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
schools been a bitch im a freshmen in highschool this year and I got lost like 3 times  
  
I swear they make those building big to confuse and annoy me and dont even get me started on math! and those guys lets just say they need to learn to keep there hands to there self and no I dont know how this got a round but I didnt get hit by any car! it never happend how it got around i'll never know but moving on heres my notey!  
  
A/N:  
  
ok girls and um..guys are there even any guys that read this story? if so please e-mail me and let me know so I can make it better for yall I know guys dont like the fluff if you do well thats just weird well weird for me because it would be a first to hear NEway moving on! I just wrote this so you guys would know im still kickin' because its been some weeks   
  
hey who knows when my last update was? please tell me because I dont ever wanna go without giving you lovely reviewers another chappie for so long oh I so dont feel good right now! im in pain yeah I know this was a mega short chappie but I had to do it because I couldnt put it off any longer  
  
it was really driving me crazy but im sure I dont have to tell you guys to push that lovely button now do i? didnt think so but please R&R even if you just wanna flame it but please try not to flame it i'll try to get out a longer chappie before next week hopefully by saturday or sunday  
  
~kagome-chan 


	15. oh no kagome!

A/N:hey all im back and ready to write! I got so many reviews telling my to keep going so I thought that since im outta school sick i'd write another chapter and yea there gonna be a LONG list of review respones  
  
the people that said I cant spell never once flamed my story and for that I am greatful *bows head* but please read this if its not long enough im sorry but you guys do need to help me out I need someone to work for kikyou and after this chapter there will be no more unless I get someone to work for her im sorry but I cant keep writting  
  
and i've told you guys that already but no one bothers to read my notes so you have to read to get going with the story and im really sorry I havent updated in a long time please forgive me! I blam it on Joey Just kidding dont hurt my Joey lol most of my FF.net friends know who Joey is heh but please read and enjoy and school is keeping me so busy damn school I dont know why I need to go its not like  
  
i'll learn anything its hard for me I only take up space because no matter what I do I cant learn how these things happen I have no clue *sweat drops* maybe im special? *shrugs* ah well  
  
NOTE:  
  
hotstuff- Inuyasha  
  
lilkag18- Kagome  
  
hentai_slayer- Sango  
  
stalker_88- Miroku  
  
~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~This is a ~*~AU~*~ fic! I just love those kinds of ficcys well anyway Kagome and Inuyasha used to be bestfriends until Kikyou came along and she changed everything! this ficcy is filled with love, friendships and among other things hate. will Inuyasha and Kagome over come there hate for each other and become friends again? and will that friendship (if any) lead to something more? Inu/kik well for now anyway *wink wink* and maybe Mir/san dont know yet tell me in your reviews! INU/KAG FOREVER!!!!!!~*~   
  
~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimers: nope still dont own him (im not feeling very creative today)  
  
Good lord! 144 reviews I am loved but on a very low level *sigh* but thanx to everyone who reviewed I reached my goal of 100 reviews *hugs reviewers* thanx!!!! oh and I will keep putting up my mindless babble until someone reads it   
  
~*~but first listien to my mindless babble this time it is important I promise!~*~  
  
~+~ good news everybody!!!!!!!!!!! I came up with a new plan!!!!! this story will probably go on for a good number of chapters I count 20 isn't that great?! because I redid my whole story I mean it's still the same but the ending is different and in order to get to that ending I need atleast 20 to 30 chapters so yays!!!!!!!!! and my love life is outta the story we got to a point where it ended so instead of ending it because the battle between us is over over I wanted to see what would happen to kagome since my ~REAL~ story leaves everybosy ar a cliffie so this is what happens   
  
if kikyou desides to get revenge that and the fact I was getting death threats I really hate those *shudders* bad past but please e-mail me if this is still confusing maybe i can explain it better and I know this is really crazy but I need somebody to be kikyous evil hitchmen *gag* I cant just make somebody up because then I would have to creat and im not going to do that! but please outta the goodness of your heart (that and if you love this story so i can go on) please do this and at the near end i'll turn you good I just need somebody to be the person that tries to *someone puts hand over her mouth* Rina-chan: she'll tell you if you'll do it if not you'll just have to read the story to find out  
  
~but first a word to my reviews~  
  
~^^~on to the story~^^~  
  
~*~ A Forgotten Friendship: Oh No Kagome! ~*~  
  
Inuyasha was draging a knocked out Miroku they just left there cars there and walked back to Inus house   
  
~with kag and san~  
  
"so kagome what was in the email you sent yasha?" sango ask smirking knowing good and well what kagome had sent inu "sango dont play dumb you know very well what I sent him" kagome said running yet another red light "wellI just want to know what you said" sango said with closed eyes because if she saw how kagome was driving she would probably scarem her Lungs out  
  
"well if I remember right it said something like 'blah blah blah Inu I got your email i'll go out with you blah blah blah just email me and tell what time you're picking me up and the date of the date blah blah blah' stuff like that" kagome said slaming on breaks   
  
sango peeked one eye open "are we there yet *gulp* " she ask tring not to throw up in kagomes NEW car kagome saw this "sango-chan dont you dare do it!" she all but yelled  
  
(A/N: I have found that it is really hard to read cap locks so thats why im not doing that anymore! well not much anyway ^_^)  
  
"sorry kagome its just that your driving is killing me" sango said pulling herself outta the car "whatever just come on this is your house after all you know" kagome said puting her keys in her pockets  
  
sango walked up to the door and opened it "MOM IM HOME!" sango yelled into the living room before running up the stairs with kagome hot on her heels "sango slow down" kagome said panting  
  
"cant.*gasp* gotta.*gasp* check. *gasp* email!" sango yelled behind her in case you're clueless (I really hope you're not) sango has a big house whitch means a good number of stairs   
  
kagome rolled her eyes and just followed "sango can we stop now? I cant breath" kagome said panting sango noded and opened a door to a room "think god" kagomes said and fell down in the floor  
  
sango rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair to a computer and signed on to internet "check mail check mail" sango chanted over and over again  
  
(A/N: I do that when I get home from school lol)  
  
"sheez sango you'd think you were possessed by the way you are acting" kagome mubbled "shut up kagome-chan and sign on" sango said pointing to a empy computer kagome noded her head and done as she was told after all Inuyasha might be on  
  
"god sango give me the computer you have to boot up" kagome yelled fgrom across the room "whens the last time you used this one?" she ask sango just sat there for a min before saying "i've never used it" she smiled kagome thought for a min and shruged she could use her labtop but why use up a good thing when you have a free one right?  
  
once the computer was booted up and ready kagome signed on and entered a chat   
  
~lilkag18 has entered the room~  
  
hotstuff- hey kagome  
  
lilkag18- hey Inu!!! *hug*  
  
hotstuff- *blush* so what are you and sango ^ 2?  
  
hentai_slayer- im right here Inu!  
  
stalker_88- we know sango dear *gropes sango*  
  
hentai_slayer- *growls and hits stalker_88 over head with huge boomarang*  
  
stalker_88- @_@ owies  
  
lilkag18- *laughing*  
  
hotstuff- they need help *sweatdrops*  
  
hentai_slayer- not even over internet houshi!  
  
stalker_88- hai hai sango dear *rubs head*  
  
lilkag18- so whats everybody ^ 2?  
  
hotstuff- nm over here just being us u know?  
  
lilkag18- *nod nod* I see  
  
hotstuff- so kag where do you wanna go on our date? *blush*  
  
lilkag18- *blush* it doesnt matter really   
  
hentai_slayer- *gag*  
  
stalker_88- *laughing*  
  
hotstuff- shut up you guys at least I have a date for tomorrow night unlike someone I know *coughMirokucough*  
  
stalker_88- *glars daggers at hotstuff*  
  
hentai_slayer- *on ground laughing*  
  
lilkag18- yea Miroku *thinks for a min* hey Miroku why is you're s/n stalker_88 what are you R-Kelly?  
  
stalker_88- no im not R-Kelly *smirks* but you wish I was he's probably the only guy that would take you!  
  
hentai_slayer- um Miroku not a good idea  
  
lilkag18- you know what Miroku....FUCK YOU!  
  
~lilkag18 has left the room~  
  
hotstuff- Miroku what the hell is your problem?!  
  
stalker_88- I was only playing!  
  
hentai_slayer- well you dont play like that!  
  
~hentai_slayer as left the room~  
  
hotstuff- Miroku you fuckin idiot!  
  
stalker_88- like I said I was only playing with her Inu I didnt think she would take it for real im sorry  
  
hotstuff- 1.) you dont play like that and 2.) why are you telling me when you should be telling her this?!  
  
~hotstuff has left the room~  
  
Stalker_88- they left me alone! wait why the hell am I talking to myself?! no ones here but yet I do it! damnit! I gotta stop doing that!  
  
~stalker_88 has left the room~  
  
sango walked over to kagome and sat next to her "kagome are you ok?" she ask hugging the girl "no sango-chan im not ok!" she yelled standing up "dont let Miroku get to you" she said standing up next to her cring friend "sango I need to talk a walk ok?" kagome walked out of the room  
  
"yea kagome whatever" sango said to herself and sighed "Miroku you are gonna get it when she gets back"  
  
kagome walked out the door after what seemed like hours of walking down the stairs and took off down the street 'kagome dont you dare let Miroku get to you you're better then that dont oyu even think about cring!' her mind yelled  
  
'I cant help it....it really hurt' she was *sigh* talking to herself 'wait a min.!' she yelled in her mind 'yes?' her mind ask 'why are you talking to me go away!' she yelled 'as you wish' the voice in her head said and just as it came it left  
  
'oh I just cant believe it!' she yelled to herself she was in such deep thought that she didnt hear some one shout out "LOOK OUT!" kagome turned her head but before   
  
she could really understand what was going on she blacked out   
  
*ring ring*  
  
"hello" a stronge male voice said   
  
"yes did you do your job right?"  
  
"yes kikyou I took care of your problem"  
  
"Good now see to it that no one finds her"  
  
"yes ma'am" and he hung up  
  
the guy started to pick kagome up and take her around to the back ally but before he had a change Sesshomaru showed up "oh my god kagome!! let her go!" he ran over to the guy and punched him in the face giving him a black eye but he was careful for fear that he might drop poor kagome by hitting him to hard  
  
"what the hell did you do?!" he yelled taking kagome away he draped her over his shoulder "heh whats it look like?" the man said and walked away Sesshomaru looked at kagomes head "oh god so much blood!" he ran....he ran as far as his legs could take him before calling Inuyasha and the gang  
  
"this is not good not good at all and how could he I thought he...." Sesshomaru took out his phone and rung up Inu.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"hello Inu speaking"  
  
"yea Inuyasha get over here quick Kagomes been hurt!" sesshomaru yelled into the phone  
  
"where?! by who?!" he yelled  
  
"im at the corner of keith and getalife"  
  
"im on my way keep her warm!" Inuyasha yelled and ran out the door  
  
Sesshomaru hung up the phone and held kagome until Inu gets there  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok peoples im done with this chappie! ^_^ yays! im so sorry that it took me so long *does happy dance* yay I found my disky! w00t! dont mind the mind less babble it means nothing anymore I found my person Muhahahahaha you'll never guess who it is! well people tell me what you think pwease ^_^ R&R because im back and ready to write! and thanx for all my reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. life or death

Disclaimers: no, as much as I wish I did I don't own the hottie with the dog ears *sigh* life is so not fair  
  
Sorry people I kinda forgot about the reviews but this time I wont I promise I just got another review telling me I spelled something else wrong did they not read my note I put up sheez I know I spelled it wrong and that person was probably just trying to help or make me look like a idiot either way I don't like it if you have a problem with my spelling please email me not put it in a review because putting it in a review is just wrong and hurtful *sigh* but yea I don't think people need to hear the summary again because this is what chappie 16 and yea moving on   
  
HaHa im loved because I have so many reviews!! YAY review responses!!!!  
  
evilfire4321-ok then I know you are trying to help but please for the good of all people do it in a email because if you did that for every chappie that would be a whole lotta reviews and im glad you love my story! please keep reading  
  
PeachesDani- next chappie is here! and your answer is in this chappie please keep reading!  
  
Angel-chan3- Im happy you like it so and I would be more then happy to read your story it sounds so good ^_^  
  
ladyInuyasha711- updating!!! updating!!! lalala glad you like!  
  
SakuraSpring- think you! *hugs* im updating  
  
Jupiter's Light- read read my minon! MUhahahahaha *cough* sry please review again  
  
Cresent Silk Roses- im updating you signing bunnie *sweat drops* please dont ask lol im hyper  
  
morlana- I like my street names you didnt understand the joke then because you know R-kelly bad person=rape you know? ah forget it you are confusing me  
  
david()- *teary eyed* you like it you really like it *sniff* think you!  
  
icecream0626- I am getting everything done! yays  
  
melody()- you are making me wonder *eyes you* are you making fun of my spelling as well? but yea if they dont have anything nice to say dont say nothing  
  
Pam---aka--Foxy- i'd love to chat with you and im happy you like my story but for the love of all that is good lay off the sugar please! yea Inu and Kag belong together! hell yea and the evil clay pot bitch better not break them apart!  
  
AMINEFAN- im updating!  
  
FIREBALLEATER-lol thanx for the review er or should I say reviews yea my computer is slow 2  
  
dark fox- aww thanx for the review it was so touching I almost cryed! *hugs*  
  
Kylie- I dont spell bad? are you sure? well anyway think you so much for the review it really brighted up my day!  
  
Julie- thinx really but I have to improve my spelling *sigh* some people wont read because of it  
  
Miko kagome15- thanx ^_^ being a freshmen sucks I hate being looked down on ah well its ok  
  
ihateblake03-lol love the name ^-^ you do that it'll help ^_^ keep reading  
  
snowfire the kitsune- whoa thats one long review lol please keeping reading my story and thanx for trying to help  
  
saiyanprincess33- scarey we are almost alike *shudder* we dont need two of me I want plushie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
blessedchilde- think you for sparing me! I didnt get your review did you hate it or what?  
  
(there were more reviews but there are pages of unanswered one so i'll do those later)  
  
~Story time!~  
  
~+~ A Forgotten Friendship: life or death ~+~  
  
Inuyasha ran to where Sesshomaru told him they would be and as sure as his name was Inu they were there. He was holding kagome with his shirt around her head Sesshomarus body was very exposed his white t-shirt was soaked in blood   
  
The smell of kagomes blood was making Inuyasha one very dizzy doggie but he shook it off and picked her up "Sesshomaru what happened?" he ask not once taking his eyes off the hurt girl "It was him that trader!" he growled   
  
"Who?!" he almost yelled "its not important now. Right now our main concern is Kagome we have to get her to the hospital" Sesshomaru said standing up "I guess you're right" Inuyasha said and sighed "Inuyasha…." Kagome moaned before blacking out again "come one Sesshomaru we need to get her to a doctor" they took her to Inuyashas car and drove to the nearest hospital   
  
"Sesshomaru you call Sango and have her call Miroku have them get down here as soon as possible" he growl angry at who could've done this to HIS kagome who dared to do this to her 'who ever did this will pay I will see to that' he thought to himself   
  
Kagome was rushed to a room with IVs in her arms they had put bandages around her head but she was unconscious "Its going to be ok Kagome just hand in there I promise you'll be ok" he mumbled before he fell asleep next to her bed Inuyasha was still sleeping by her bed when Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru walked in   
  
"Oh my god what happened?!" Sango all but yelled she didn't want to wake Inuyasha "well I was walking home from work and I found kagome over some ones shoulder he had knocked her out before I got to her" he said taking a seat in the corner "do you um know who did it?" Miroku ask for some reason he thought all this was his fault Sesshomaru nodded his head "Who?" sango ask "its not important now I'll tell everyone once kagome's better I don't want Inuyasha taking off after him he needs to be with her now"  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded understanding what he was talking about "Sesshomaru tell me who did this" a voice said they turned there head to face a very mad Inuyasha "no brother dear its not time I don't want you to go after him you need to be with kagome" Sesshomaru said glaring at his little brother Inuyasha just sighed and sat back down "I swear when I find that bastard I'll kill him" he growled  
  
"We know we know" Miroku said sighing, "I'm um sorry," he said looking at his hands "what do you mean?" Sango ask "well if I didn't say what I did kagome would still be at your house sango and not in that bed" Miroku was feeling really bad "no, its not your fault it's not anybody's fault don't put this on yourself" sango said taking Mirokus hand in her own he looked up at sango and smiled   
  
Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and kagome and back at Inuyasha again and got the hidden meaning "come on guys lets leave them alone" sango and Miroku nodded there heads and followed Sesshomaru outside Inuyasha sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day  
  
"God kagome why did you have to leave the house?" he ask he looked at her peaceful form just lying there still she looked like a angel a sleeping angel he smiled but soon that smile turned into a frown "what if you don't wake up uh? Are you just going to leave me alone…again? I don't want that to happen not again please kagome you promised…you promised me that you'd always be by my side never leaving me you said that we would always be best friends and um maybe something more that's what I was hoping. Heh but it looks like that's something that will never happen at least not sometime soon" he sighed   
  
He didn't know why he was talking its not like she could hear him anyway she was unconscious probably dying from all the loose of blood he squeezed her hand and to his surprise she squeezed back "what the?" he looked down and her eyes were open "oh my god… some one get a doctor!" he yelled an nurse ran into the room "what happened?" she ask Inuyasha smiled   
  
"She's awake" the nurse smiled and ran out the room to go get the doctor   
  
A doctor about in her 20s came in the room "I hear that Kagome is awake" she said smiling Inuyasha nodded his head "is she going to be ok?" he ask the doctor took a look at her and frowned "what's wrong?" he ask afraid to hear her answer "come with me please" she walked out the room as Inuyasha followed "tell me what's wrong with her"   
  
The doctor frowned at Inuyasha "well as you already know she has lost a lot of blood" he nodded his head telling her to go on "and it seems that she'll have to be here for a few days as much as a week or two" he said eyeing him "yea go on" he said with a look of sorrow in his eyes "and by the looks of it there's a chance that she might not…" she trailed off   
  
"There's a chance that she night not what?" he ask already knowing the answer "she might not make it I'm sorry" she said "no you're lying please tell me you're lying that this is some joke!" he yelled "I'm sorry sir I'll let you know what's going on tomorrow" that was all she said and she left Inuyasha walked back into the little white room   
  
He sat back down beside kagomes bed and without knowing it he started crying Kagome felt the wet tears on her hand as looked at him "Inuyasha what's wrong?" she ask but it barely came out as a whisper but he heard it and looked up "kagome" he said and hugged her "Inuyasha tell me what's wrong" she said once more "well I have to tell you something"  
  
"Yea what is it?" she ask "well you see the doctor said you'll have to stay here a week or maybe two" he said leaving out the part about her dying "ok then its ok only a few weeks I can handle that" she said smiling 'yea you can handle that but I don't think you can handle what I'm about to say next' he said to himself   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's another chappie done ^_^ I hope you liked it I mean it wasn't my best work I could've done better but please R&R and try to guess who done it it'll be fun I promise no lie you might even be surprised and now that I'm out of my depressed stage I'll try to get a chappie out every weekend (if I can) but no flames I hate those I think everybody does and I'm so sorry that I didn't answer reviews sooner I forgot I know it's sad but yea push that button and make me one happy bunnie ^_^ 


	17. how much more can a man handle in one da...

Disclaimers: noppers I dont own Inuyasha and his lovely gang but I do own my bag of pink and blue marshmellows and this story so enjoy!  
  
A/N: YAYA im alive! im not dead I was just not in the mood to write sorries and i have all new chappies to everything ^_^ can we say yay? ok i'll say it then YAY!...well every but 'dog boy in truth or dare' i dont know what im going to do with that one because i dug myself into a deep whole *sigh* oh well I have new chappies and all new stories that I think you'll like well im off to write!  
  
~+~ A Forgotten Friendship: how much more can a man handle in one day? ~+~  
  
"Yea what is it?" she ask "well you see the doctor said you'll have to stay here a week or maybe two" he said leaving out the part about her dying "ok then its ok only a few weeks I can handle that" she said smiling 'yea you can handle that but I don't think you can handle what I'm about to say next' he said to himself   
  
"come on Inuyasha tell me" kagome said Inuyasha took a deep breath to perpare himself for what was about to happen "Kagome i was talking to the doctor and she said that you---" he was cut off because sango came running into the room "Inuyasha come quick!"   
  
"be right back kagome" he said and ran out the door behind sango "what is it sango is everything ok?!" he all but yelled "Inuyasha everythings fine we have great news!" she yelled jumping up and down "sango how can you be so happy when kagomes in there fighting for her life?!" he yelled   
  
"Inuyasha calm down thats what the news is about" Sesshomaru said they all took a deep breath and yelled at the same time "Kagomesgonnabeokthedoctorsgotthepatientsmixedupshesgonnabeok!"  
  
"hold it slow down and breath!" he yelled "what did you just say?" Miroku walked over to him and begain to talk very slowly "w-e s-a-i-d t-h-a-t k-a-g-o-m-e w-i-l---" he stoped because Inuyasha hit him in the back of the head "ok smart ass I didint mean take it that slow!" he yelled   
  
(a/n: sheez theres a lot of yelling!)  
  
sesshomaru whispered to sango "is it a good thing that we're in a hospital?" he ask "yea I think it is because at the rate things are going Mirokus gonna be on dead houshi" sango sighed  
  
"ok sango why dont you tell me seeing as miroku wants to be something smart" he said glaring at Miroku "yea Inu ok the doctor said that kagomes going to be ok they just got the patients mixed up isn't that great...well its not great for the guy thats really dying but its great for kagome" sango said as if she was in thought   
  
Inuyasha was as happy as a little boy on his birth day when he finds out he has a new bike (you know that feeling?) he was jumping up and down "YES!!! I NEW SHE'D BE OK I JUST NEW IT! I HAVE TO GO TELL HER!" he ran back into the room but was careful that he didnt slam the door kagome looked up seeing that Inuyasha was back "ok Inu im realy for the news" she said smiling   
  
he just had to hug her "Inuyasha whats wrong tell me you're starting to scare me" she began to cry "No kagome dont cry nothings wrong its whats right" he said then stopped remembering that her attacker was still out there "Inuyasha why'd you stop?" she ask he shook his head "its nothing kagome i just wanted to tell you that your gonna be ok"  
  
kagome started to smile but stopped "um Inuyasha...who would want to hurt me?" she ask with ok thinking Inuyasha got a look of hate in his eyes and one name came to both of them "Kikyou..." they both said at the same time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BLAH is all i have to say about this chappie but i had to write it because some people dont understand the way i think *shakes head* people people if you wanna get to know me IM me or just leave a email because trust me once you get to know me you'll understand the way I think and in doing that you'll also see where im going with my story but im a very simple person at least i think i am whoa my eyes are hurting dude i see two of everything *rubs eyes* ah much better moving on yea this is just a chappie for those people who just dont get it and now my friends im moving on to finish the reast of my stories R&R you know you wanna *nuge nuge* reviews make the world go round trust me i know this stuff and they make my day as well well JA for now minnas and look for some new stories of mine I think you'll like them ^_^ peace love and chicken grease! 


	18. The Hunt is on

Disclaimers: I own nushin and thats all I own i dont even own my on room and that says a lot about me I dont even now my on computer I have to use my dad computer darn people I curse them all and the pink marshmellow farm down the rood!  
  
~*~A/N: ok people I know you all want a new chapter for "A forgotten friendship"so here it is please enjoy the story and im really sorry for not updating do forgive me and i'll try to make this chappie extra long...If I can notice I said _TRY_ um yea anyway moving on~*~  
  
~+~ A Forgotten Friendship: the hunt is on! ~+~  
  
Kagome started to smile but stopped "um Inuyasha...who would want to hurt me?" she ask with out thinking. Inuyasha got a look of hate in his eyes and then one name came to both of them "Kikyou..." they both said while looking at each other "but why?" kagome said looking him dead in the eye "heh Kagome theres only one reason she would do that..." he said walking out of the room  
  
kagome sat on here bed thinking of the past things thats been going on "Inuyasha I dont care what you do just get them for me..." she then trailed off and went to sleep but little did she know Inu was watching from afar "yes kagome sleep you need it after whats happened today its a wonder you woke up when you did today has been a long day kagome-chan and I swear if its the last thing I do I will hurt the bastard that did this to you" he said more to himself then to her  
  
he then turned around only to come face to face with Kouga "hey dog turd what happened to my woman?!" he all but yelled "1 shes not your woman and 2 shes fine just a bump on the head" he said turning to walk the other way but first noticing his blood staned hands "Kouga where were you tonight when you heard that kagome was hurt?" he ask lets just say that if looks could kill Kouga would be dead right now  
  
"I was at home I cut myself while I was cooking for me and my two brothers" Kouga said looking him dead in the eyes never flinching "why? do you think that I would harm kagome?! how dare you accuse me of such a thing" kouga said rasing his voice a few notes "well it wouldn't suprise me I mean you always wanted kagome to yourself so my guess is that you tryed to knock kagome off so no one would have her if you couldnt" Inuyasha said smirking "you even stooped so low as to work for kikyou"   
  
Kouga was a first shocked but then it all turned to hate "whatever I would never do such a thing! I love kagome everyone knows that I have no reason to try and kill her how crazy do you think I am dog turd im not like you I dont kill something I know I cant have!" Kouga yelled in his face and walked out the hospital passing Sesshomaru "hey sesshomaru tell kagome I was here will you?"   
  
Sesshomaru only noded and turned to face Inuyasha "hey what was all that about?" he ask never taking his eyes off the door Kouga walked out of "nothing dont worry...I cant believe that kouga would stoop so low as to try and kill kagome just because he cant have her" Inuyasha said clearly mad   
  
and at this time Naraku picked that time to walk in "so you figured it out huh?" he ask walking over to them "Naraku how long have you been there?" they both asked turning around he only smirked something seemed different about him but they couldnt put there finger on it "long enough to know that you think kouga tried to kill kagome" he said moving closer to Sesshomaru  
  
Inuyasha kept a close eye on there new friend tring to find the reason for his strang behaver but could not he looked at sesshmaru indecating that he sould follow him to the other room "um..naraku if you would be so kind as to excuse us please" sesshomaru ask turing to follow Inu  
  
"what is it little brother?" he ask rasing an eyebrow "well dont you think that naraku is acting weirder then normal?" he ask "well yes I have but its probably nothing" he said moving to a chair near by "well you better hope that its nothing...and I still say Kouga tried to kill kagome" he said clinging to the table everything was spinning out of contral its like nothing makes sence anymore he cant get a good grip on reailty  
  
"whats wrong Inu?" sesshomaru ask getting up standing beside him "its nothing im fine he lied "are you sure?" sounds to me like Sesshomaru is a little concered well thats new and my ficcy so yea back to the story "yes sesshomaru im fine I just need to be alone right now!" he yelled   
  
Inuyasha ran out of the hopital and back to his house running up the stairs and flung himself on his bed "what the hell is wrong with me?" he ask out loud "I get seeing imgages of me and kagome as kids before all this happened"  
  
~flash back~  
  
"Inuyahsa you cant catch me!!!!" a 6 year old kagome yelled "Kagome come on give me back my hat!!!" a 7 year old Inuyasha yelled running after the grey eyed girl "not until you say sorry!" she yelled back "why do I have to say sorry you're the one that started it!!!!" he yelled back kagome hide behind a tree waiting for Inu to come after her she peeked from behind the tree and saw Inuyasha getting pushed around  
  
"leave me alone you jerks" he yelled trying to free himself from there grip "what wrong little baby scared?" one boy ask hitting him in the face "aww look at the puppy hes so scared he's shaking" they started laughing the 3rd boy all but screamed "LOOK HES A FREAK HE HAS DOG EARS!!!!" he laughed Inuyasha started crying so they kicked him to the ground kagome picked this time to run from out behind the tree   
  
"leave him alone you big bullies!!!" she yelled "aww look he got his little girlfriend to come save him" the first boy hollered this made kagome mad real mad "1 he is not my boyfriend I dont even like the jerk 2 pick on someone your own size!!! punks" she thought for a moment then yelled "look over there is that your mom?!" all three looked "and 3 never turn your back on a girl!" she kicked all three in the butt picked Inu up and ran she hide behind the same tree she was before   
  
"thanx *hic*" Inu said wiping his eyes kagome handed him back his hat and said "no problem just dont ever cross my path again" she got up and helped him up as well "now go home before they come back" she tured to walk away "no wait" Inu said "yea what is it?" she ask turing back around   
  
"um...I just wanted to say im sorry for you know earlyer" he said looking at the ground "its ok im used to it by now" she said "I mean if it werent for people like you I wouldnt be so tough now would I?" she ask smirking "I guess not" he said smiling   
  
kagome walked over to stand beside him and said "hey lets be friends ok?" she ask Inuyasha smiled after all hes never had any real friends before "I'd like that" he said "oh and just to let you know....im not fat!" Inu laughed "ok ok I get it you're not fat" they walked all the way home laughing  
  
~end flash back~  
  
"yea kagome if it werent for people like me you wouldnt be so tough...." he said to himself "...you also wouldnt be in this mess!!!!" he yelled aloud hitting the wall "some how I think this is all my fault I didnt mean for any of this to happen im sorry kagopme I hope you can forgive me" he said that last part softly as he difted to sleep while mummbling 'kagome my kagome I will kill those bastards.......'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well its not long but I sure hope you liked it because it took a awful long time to write and I cant see either I think im getting pink eye it hurts!!!!!! and its all red and crap and i cant see what Im typing either you try typing with one hand while hitting the wrong keys and having to get back to maker everything right again and to top it off im typing with my left hand and im a righty not a lefty gah so freaking hard but please R&R i would love u forever and ever thats a promise unless you ant me to just crok over and die i could do that as well but that would only mean you have some problems you need to work out   
  
well i must work on some other stories I have that also need to be updated once again im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (*cough* ok thats enough) sorry *bows head* look for chappie 19 sometime next week hopefully or if im lucky and get an idea friday ^__________^ *huggles* bye bye people   
  
~rina-chan queen of nothing and poor writing skills 


	19. who done it?

Disclaimers: ok I own nushin and never will unless I get you know really rich but thats not gonna happen I can do a lot of things but even I cant do that in one day so yea....  
  
A/N: hey people did you have a good Turkey day? I didnt some people would say I was a tad bit antisocial how could they say that?!...I mean I stayed in the same room with these people for 5 mins isnt that enough? well it is in my book well I hope you all enjoy! see you at the bottom!  
  
~+~ A Forgotten Friendship:Who done it? ~+~  
  
"No Inuyasha!!!! please help me!" Kagome yelled thrashing around in her bed and by the looks of it she was having a nightmare a very bad one "please some one help me...." she continued to kick and scream Miroku,sango,and sesshomaru came running into the   
  
they ran over to her bed side "Miroku do something!" Sango yelled hitting his arm "im trying sango-chan you can rush these things" he said looking to Sesshomaru for some help "dont look at me" he said "I dont know what to do" sango and miroku rolled there eyes and started shaking kagome lighty careful not to scare her  
  
she awoke all sweaty and her breath was clearly not even colse to normal "aww kagome-chan are you ok?" sango ask with worried eyes kagome flung herself into her friends arms "sango I was so scared" she sobed on her sholder "kagome dont cry" Miroku said patting her back for once not groping   
  
kagome looked up with a tear staned face "how can I not worry Miroku-kun!?" hse yelled "someone tried to kill me!" sango gave miroku the death glare "once again Miroku fines away to upset her" Sesshomaru mubbled under his breath Miroku gave him the good 'ol death glare  
  
"dont look at me like that!" he snaped "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" sango yelled "cant you see what you're doing to kagome?" she ask noting towards the crying girl both sesshomaru and miroku looked over at kagome and by the looks on there face they were truly sorry "um...im sorry kagome" miroku said "yea sorry"" Sesshomaru said   
  
kagome sniffed a few times "thats ok guys" she put on a smile "um...wheres Inu?" she ask once she stop cxrying completely "he went home last night to get some sleep he uh need some time alone" sesshomaru said "oh and kouga said hey or something like that" he said tring to decide if he should tell kagome what he knew about kouga   
  
"well I should go call him and tell him that everythings ok" she said reaching for the phone "NO!" sesshomaru yelled out taking the phone away "why not?" kagome ask clearly confused "well because me and Inuyasha think thats its best that you dont talk to him" he said looking her dead in the eye "why what are you talking about?" she ask getting scared  
  
"well when I found you the other night with your 'killer' he looked a awful like kouga" he said with him hand on her should "no" kagome yelled covering her ears "you're lying you just have to be lying this is just dream" she said over and over again   
  
"kagome calm down" Miroku said kagome started screaming "calm down?! CALM DOWN HOW CAN I CLAM DOWN WHEN YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT ONE OF MY OWN FRIENDS TRIED TO KILL ME?!" she yelled getting dizzy the room started to spin and nothing made sence anymore   
  
'whats happening' she said to herself 'a few days ago I was just fine now they're saying kouga tried to kill me?!' she couldnt understnad anything anymore the room started spinning outta control sango and miroku tried to grab her but had to luck she was going crazy and the only thing sesshomaru could do was call Inuyasha   
  
he pick up the near by phone and rung him up  
  
*ring ring*  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"hello?" and drozy voice said through the other end   
  
"Inuyasha its me" Sesshomaru said   
  
"sesshomaru whats wrong?!" Inuyasha was getting worried  
  
"is kagome ok?!" he ask   
  
"no Inuyasha get to the hospital now kagomes going crazy you have to calm her down!" he yelled into the phone   
  
Inuyasha was shocked "dont worry im on my way" he said grabing a pair of pants "just keep her clam and under control" he said the hung up the phone   
  
Sesshomaru just stayed on the line for a while before he hung up "what did he say" Miroku ask holding kagome down she was thrashing about tring to get lose "lemme go!" she yelled "now now kagome didnt your mother teach you any manners" sango said putting her hand over kagomes mouth   
  
Miroku laughed sesshomaru only rolled his eyes and continued "well he said he'll be here as soon as he can" sesshomaru looked at kagome shaking his head "im sorry you had to find out like this" he walked out of the room "where are you going?" sango ask "well im going to go find a doctor" he said and was gone   
  
"well today has been just great right sango dear" miroku said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice "oh yea just dandy" sango said rolling her eyes  
  
~with kikyou~  
  
kikyou was sitting on her bed painting her nail as if she was bored and the color could be no other then blood red   
  
*ring ring*  
  
she picked up her phone "hello kikyou speaking" she said   
  
"yes kikyou this is naraku"  
  
she started smiling "why naraku how are you?" she ask   
  
he pretended that he didnt hear her because he got right to the point "kikyou I dont like what you're making me do" he said "but Naraku hun we had a deal"   
  
"well its over im not working for you anymore" it was quite for a while kikyou threw her bottle of nail polish at the wall "what was that?!" he ask "THAT was the sound of my anger from you" she said "YOU WILL work for me as long as I say so OR I could tell Inu that it was you that tried to kill kagome and not Kouga got that?"  
  
she ask Naraku was scared of her so of corse he said yes "Yes kikyou I got it" and he hung up kikyou was very pleased with herself and the mess that she caused she hung up the phone with a very happy smirk on her face "inuyasha my love you will be mine again even if it kills me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well did you like? yes or no? hum...it had a very odd twist in it didnt you think? please dont flame me! Im tring I really am do you people really love my story as much as you say you do or are you just pulling my leg? well anywho please R&R and tell me your thoughts look for my newest chappie monday or sooner  
  
~Rina-chan the great neko hanyou,queen of nothing and poor writing skills here saying see you soon~ 


	20. The old kagome makes a return

Disclaimers: still I own nothing so please for the love of green monkeys stop asking me! oh you're not asking hum....then I dont know what im talking about anywho just read please!  
  
A/N: hahahaha I just finished reading shadeofwhite's story its so freaking funny! go read it I promise its not a waste of time  
  
~REVIEWS!~  
  
icecream0626-yes I got Naraku in it you're hyper?! *gasp* so am I! me glad you like that I am *giggles*  
  
Shinibe- I didnt mean to stop please dont kill me!!! *hides behind her friend Comet* im updating and my cliffies are not evil are they? yes me thinks you had WAY to much sugar me glad you enjoy my story! I enjoy writing for you all! *growls* comet stop pushing me!!!!  
  
Sailor Mini Venus- yes Kikyou is the evil one and she is using Naraku is that bad? I got bored with everyone elses story so I turned mine around Naraku using Kikyou is boring! and very old so mine is better much better  
  
PeachesDani-Kouga no do! Kouga no do! me love Kouga!!!!! *giggles* thats not all me love!!! me also love shadeofwhite!!!!! *giggles some more while hugging shadeofwhite*  
  
~on to the story~  
  
~+~ A Forgotten Friendship:The old Kagome makes a return~+~  
  
kikyou was very pleased with herself and the mess that she caused she hung up the phone with a very happy smirk on her face "inuyasha my love you will be mine again even if it kills me"  
  
~back with Kagome~  
  
Sango still had her hand over her mouth and that made a very mad kagome she had a plan a very evil one at that if sango wasnt gonna remove her hand kagome was going to have to bite it she smirked and bit down hard "OUCH!! KAGOME WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" she yelled kagome looked angrey "I just have a problem with peoples hands over my mouth is all" and she spit  
  
(a/n: looks like Kagome is getting tough on us)  
  
all sango could do was gasp and look at Miroku for help he was in as much shock as she was "kagome what has gotten into you?" he asked mouth wide "nothing has gotten into me its what came back that you should be worried about" she said sitting up sango was scared for her friend its true that they had only just met this year but thats not the point  
  
miroku was scared for her as well but Miroku knew her longer and he also knew what was happening a small smile came across his face "thats the kagome that I know and love" Kagome got up and grabed her things and went to the bathroom to change   
  
"where are you going?" sango ask "well it looks like im going to change" she smirked "after all I cant help Inu find my wannabe killer if im here can I?" she ask closing the door behind her  
  
"um...was I suposed to answer that?" Sango ask dumbfounded "no" Miroku said "but we have to keep her here until Inuyasha gets back we promised Sesshomaru remember?" he ask sango noded but not soon after she started crying and this didnt go unnoticed by Miroku he put his arm around her should hoping that she wouild calm down but it only made her cry more "sango dear whats wrong?" he ask wiping away a tear "oh Miroku this is bad very bad" she said crying into his shoulders   
  
"sango its not as bad as it seems I asure you well find who ever done this and Inuyasha will make sure he pays then everything will be back to normal maybe then they wont hate eachother as much as they did" he said placing a small kiss on her head she looked up at him and smiled "Miroku-kun are you sure everything will be ok?" she ask he only noded his eyes filled with passion as he looked at her   
  
she looked deep into his eyes closing them and as soon as it was there it was gone he kissed her lips softly whispering a small "I love you" in her ears her heart felt light and then she knew at once everything would be ok   
  
just then kagome picked that time to come out of the bathroom "oh give me a break!" she yelled "cut the mushy shit" she rolled her eyes but what sango and Miroku saw shocked them   
  
"kagome what are you wearing?!" she ask half yelling "its me dont you think?" kagome ask smirking Miroku gave her a good look down and come to think of it up she had on tight leather pants with a leather top to match leather boots that came up to her knees with cut off leather gloves and he had her hair pulled back so it couldnt get in her way all Miroku could say was "whoa"   
  
sango gasped "kagome what is wrong with you?!" she ask "nothing sango nothings wrong its whats finally right in my life I've found myself sango I done what I wasnt able to do since I met Inuyasha I've found myself!" she yelled sitting down to zip up her other boot   
  
sango looked to Miroku for some sort of help but he had nothing finally sango built up the guts to stand up to kagome "kagome I... no we cant allow you to leave" she said standing in the door way "sango move you dont wanna do this"  
  
kagome said looking her dead in the eye "No kagome im not going to let you push me around not today" she said giving a furm kick to the ground "sango-chan move we all have our jobs in life and mine just happens to hunt down my oldest friend so I can..." she paused but continued "so I can turn him in for adtimted murder" she said closing her eyes as if she was tring to push away some very old memories  
  
"kagome no wait!" Miroku yelled out "what is it?" she ask "well they dont know for sure that it was kouga" he started hoping to by some more time "what difference does it make?" she ask "well for one you'll be turing in an innocent person kagome-chan I know you and kouga have had your differences before but even I know that you dont wanna hurt him" he said putting his hand on her shoulder  
  
she stopped and thought for a min "No stop Miroku get out of my head you're not going to change my mind! not this time not again just stop!" she yelled falling to the ground sango was confused   
  
"Miroku what does she mean by 'not this time' is there something youre not telling me?" she ask "dont worry about it sango dear its nothing to worry about just a past she cant forget but I swear that it wont hurt her" he said leaning down next to kagome   
  
"are you sure?" sango ask once more "yea im sure" he said now turing back to kagome "now kagome you know you dont want to do this" he said she started crying "its the only way Miroku get out of my head!" she screamed shaking her head   
  
she started having flash backs of when she was little "no not this time please get out of my head I have to be tough I cant break down im doing this for Inuyasha" she said crying that was the only thing Miroku needed to hear it told him everything he   
  
thought he knew "shes not doing this for herself" he said to sango "she's doing this for Inuyasha so he would like her again so he wouldnt think she was weak and abandon her like he did when he met kikyou" Miroku said picking the grey eyed girl up he layed her on her bed "looks like she cryed herself to sleep" an unknown voice said from inside the door way  
  
they both turned around only to be met with the eyes of Naraku "yes she did she's had a rough day" Miroku said 'Naraku seems different for some reason' he said to himself he turned looking at sango as if she could read minds she shook her head as well   
  
Naraku made his way to kagomes bed and stood over her he was about to touch her when a voice rang out "dont you dare!" he yelled they all turned around only to find Inuyasha   
  
"if you touch her I promise you will pay...with your life"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kagome-chan15: so how did you guys like this? I had a lot of sango/Miroku in it im tring to make up for you know not having them in as much anywho please R&R and im keeping my promises im updating when I say I am aren't I? I tell you monday and I give you monday ^_^ *giggles* and its all thanx to shadeofwhite! him writing again made me wanna write again Kagome-chan15 loves shadeofwhite!!!! yes I do *giggles* hum...he might kill me if he ever finds out I said anything about him in my ficcy *thinks for a min* ah well he'll forgive and forget! *hugs shadeofwhite* *sighfulness*...and 1/2 um inside joke!  
  
shadeofwhite: *sweat drops*  
  
Kagome-chan15: *sees comet lok at her funny* what?  
  
comet: um..nothing nothing its nothing just go back to doing whatever it was that you are doing  
  
Kagome-chan15: *goes back to huging shadeofwhite*  
  
comet: sorry bout that she owns nothing she just loves him is all *sweat drops* please R&R and tell her your thoughts and she'll have the next chappie come out most likey wed. but if not whenever I come over!!!!!!! meaning Friday! *giggles* we're going to the movies much fun! then im spending the night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thats not a good thing trust me I know these things two hyper girls in one room scary when you think about it anywho just read and review!!! 


	21. The nightmare that tells all

|_337 848y! (leet baby)  
  
/\/073! \/\/007!!!! 1+'s 2004!! 0h h4ppy o|4y! (note woot! it's 2004!!! oh happy day!)  
  
Disclaimers: noppers I dont own anything but when you think about it neither do you or do you? is there something you all aren't telling us? no you say...uh huh I didnt think so now on to the story  
  
A/N: what is it with people telling me to change my rating and learn to spell? its really starting to get annoying blah them all eh not really but if it will make you all happier I'll do it ok? ok then please read and read shadeofwhite's story as well its the best I think even better then my own ^_^ and thats saying a lot!  
  
~+~ A Forgotten Friendship: the nightmare that tells all ~+~   
  
Naraku made his way to kagomes bed and stood over her. He was about to touch her when a voice rang out   
  
"don't you dare!" he yelled they all turned around only to find Inuyasha  
  
"if you touch her I promise you will pay...with your life"  
  
"now Inuyasha dont do anything you might regret" Miroku said   
  
"yea Inuyasha dont hurt Naraku" sango eyeing him slowly   
  
"he doesnt mean any harm to kagome" she said tring to calm him down "yea Inuyasha I dont mean any harm to poor kagome" Naraku was trying to regain his trust  
  
"Naraku im warning you leave her alone" Inuyasha said showing teeth that caused naraku to back up "ok Inu ok I wont touch her I promise" he said and sat down in a near by chair Inu was at ease for a while   
  
"she sleeping?" Inuyasha ask moving over to her "yea she got tired after awhile and I also tryed to get inside her head" Miroku said sitting down keeping an eye on Naraku something just wasnt right but they didnt know what it was "again?" Inuyasha ask all Miroku could do was roll his eyes "yea Inu again im trying to help here hello?!" he said very annoyed  
  
Inu chuckled "yea Miro I know did she freak this time?" he ask "yes Im afraid so she might have some very unhappy dreams though" this caused Inuyasha to sigh "what do you mean 'some very unhappy dreams'?" he ask taking her hand in his  
  
Inuyasha looked very old at the moment as if he had no sleep he could barely keep his eyes open "I mean she didnt take it so well knowing that we all think that Kouga tried to kill her she was so upset that she went back to her old ways" he said taking a pause   
  
Inuyasha looked at her with concern "she was saying something about her oldself making a return and helping you she didnt want you to leave her again like you did when you met Kikyo...she wants you to stay with her like it always was. Kagome and Inuyasha where one was the other couldnt be too far behind you know?" he ask  
  
Inuyasha looked at him knowing what he meant he knew what kagome was talking about and he also wanted that back 'I never meant to hurt you kagome im sorry' he said to himself then sighed "I didnt mean to hurt her" he said out loud "we know" sango said "she just wants you back she missed you dearly" sango ended  
  
kagome was in a state of dreams while all that was going on she was thrashing about in her mind but her body was calm...  
  
~enter dream~  
  
kagome was walking around in a dark ally as if she was looking for someone "Inuyasha? Miroku? sango? Sesshomaru?" she ask but no answer she turned around face to face with kouga 'wait a min' she thought 'he wasnt there a few mins ago' she thought to herself he grabed her by the arm   
  
"LET GO OF ME" she yelled pulling back   
  
"No, Kagome I've waited far too long to let you go now..." he said pulling harder Kagome was scared she had never seen Kouga act as he was acting now.  
  
  
  
"Kouga what has come over you?!" she all but yelled trying to free herself  
  
he smirked "the question is what hasn't come over me" he looked into her eyes for a moment "kagome for years I have liked you and yet nothing now I am taking it into my own hands you tore out my heart and stepped on it while you gave yours to Inuyasha" he said growling   
  
"you're wrong" kagome said in tears "I dont love him...." she said wiping her eyes with her free hand "kagome you are lying you love and but sadly you dont love me" Kagome looked into his eyes seeing no emotions 'theres something wrong this isnt the kouga I know...' she thought to her self  
  
'his eyes are more like....oh no it cant be!' she said in her mind "now I am making sure you never love again...if I cant have you then no one will" he said grabing her up and taking her to a near by room  
  
"why you would love someone no something so distasteful is beyound me" Kagome screamed "I DONT LOVE THAT JERK!" while kicking free she ran and she ran until she hit something or someone.....  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" the voice ask   
  
"....." no answer  
  
"Kagome answer me are you ok?!" it yelled   
  
~end dream~  
  
Kagome awoke in a startle "kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha ask holding her hand "dream....nightmare...kouga something not right" she was panting "breath" sango said going over to ger her some water "here drink this" Naraku said taking the cup from sango and trying to give it to kagome   
  
she looked at him 'those eye....THOSE ARE THE EYES KOUGA HAD!' her mind screamed she just stared at him like a deer stuck in head lights "here kagome drink this..." he said once more   
  
"n...no thank you" she said still hypnotized with those same eyes how she wondered why....she couldnt answer those simple questions something wasnt right and she was gonna find out wither it killed her or not   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
okies another chappie done! im so sorry that it took me so long to update I kinda got into some trouble with ff.net and they wouldnt let me update why you ask well im not trying to be mean but you really dont need to know gomen ne well I hope you enjoyed this chappie really I do please come back and read the next chappie called 'the nightmare that tells all part 2' ^_^ hope to see you soon! JA!  
  
Oh yea please R&R!  
  
~Rina-chan 


End file.
